From the Cup of Duty
by Miss Kh
Summary: Traduction de LadyExcalibur2010. Edward est un roi qui a besoin d'un héritier. Isabella Swan vient d'une famille féconde. Un mariage gracié par le ciel, vrai ? Bien... pas tout à fait. Parfois le devoir nous apporte un cadeau inattendu. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur : LadyExalibur2010_**

**_Traductrice : Miss Kh. _**

**_Rating : M _**

**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à LadyExalibur2010. Je ne fais que traduire. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>From the Cup of Duty<em>**

**_Chapitre 1 : An Alternative._**

« Vous avez besoin d'avoir un hériter. » exposa doucement ma mère.

Je me tournais vers mon conseil en chef dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'aide mais son visage était aussi sévère et intransigeant que celui de ma mère. Tout le monde savait que même la plus douce des femmes était capable de faire fléchir le plus grand chevalier lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Mon père m'avait dit qu'elle était l'arme la plus dangereuse dans son royaume – une reine à l'esprit vif et intuitif qui le cachait derrière un joli visage.

Une fois de plus, mon père me manquait désespérément.

Je grimaçais et regardais fixement la table, voulant de tout mon cœur éviter cette conversation pour au moins les trois quatre ans à venir. J'avais été couronné, il y a deux ans de cela, et ma mère, tout comme le peuple, commençait à s'agiter. Je le savais car Carlisle m'avait informé de ce fait ce matin même. Ses paroles avaient étaient aussi franche que malvenus.

« Votre peuple veut que vous soyez bien installé. » a-t-il dit doucement. « Ils veulent un mariage royal … Ils veulent un héritier dans le berceau royal. »

C'était vraiment bien pour eux de vouloir tout ça, ils n'étaient pas ceux qui serait coincé avec une noble qui n'avait d'autres intérêts que la broderie et les commérages dans leur vie. Ma mère et Carlisle avaient fait défiler une file sans fin de telles femmes devant moi depuis deux ans. Les princesses des terres étrangères, les héritières des duchés, il n'en était pas question. Chacune d'entre elles avaient souri en minaudant, avaient ri sottement et avait parlé uniquement de mode. Certaines d'entres elles ne savaient même pas lire. J'admettais qu'une femme lisant pouvait être considéré comme une notion moderne, mais tout ce que je demandais était que ma femme soit suffisamment lettrée.

Ma mère devait avoir sent ma détermination pour me sortir de ce dilemme car elle s'était assise à côté de moi et avait pris ma main dans la sienne. « Edward. » a-t-elle dit. « Vous avez si bien travaillé durant ses deux ans sur le Trône. J'ai été tellement fier de vous. Vous avez continué à suivre l'héritage que vous a laissé votre père en protégeant votre peuple, en encourageant le commerce et la prospérité au lieu de les impliquer dans des guerres sans fin. C'est à votre mérite. »

Je croisais alors ses yeux.

« _Cependant …_ » J'aurai du voir qu'il y a avait un cependant. « Vous avez besoin d'un héritier. La vie est incertaine, et votre peuple a besoin de savoir que notre lignée continuera à veiller sur eux et à les protéger. »

« Je suis encore jeune. » ai-je protesté. Il me restait encore deux années avant d'atteindre mon trentième anniversaire. Il devait me rester sûrement au moins une décennie avant que j'ai besoin de –

« Même si votre femme tombait enceinte tout de suite et que vous vous mariés que vers la fin de l'été, il faudrait attendre _au moins_ une année avant que votre enfant ne naisse. » dit Mère. « Votre peuple veut et nécessite cela, Edward. Je sais que vous ne les décevrez pas. Vous ne l'avez jamais fait. » J'étais habitué à ce qu'ils me rappellent mes fonctions. J'avais grandi en étant conscient de mes devoirs. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, je pouvais comprendre. Mais l'idée d'être attaché à une femme que je détestais pour le reste de ma vie…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Carlisle et il semblait simplement attendre ma capitulation. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était inévitable. « J'ai rencontré toutes les dames royales et nobles. » ai-je marmonné comme un enfant irrité. « Et aucune d'elle ne m'a convenu. » Grognais-je en m'installant plus bas dans mon siège comme si je pouvais fuir à l'œil aiguisé de ma mère. « En plus, nous somme un petit pays, et bien que nous ayons une forte économie, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais viser trop haut pour trouver ma jeune mariée. Et jusqu'à présent, aucune personne convenable n'a fait appel. »

Ma mère jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Carlisle. « C'est vrai. »

« Mon roi » tenta timidement Carlisle. « Puis-je suggérer une alternative face aux candidates que nous avons reçu dans le passé ? »

Je lui ai alors fait signe de s'asseoir et il fit, en marquant une pause un moment comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées. « Mon roi … votre mère et moi avons discuté de la situation. » Ma mère haussa simplement des épaules lorsque que j'haussais un sourcil en sa direction. « Nous croyons, que peut-être, que nous avons approché ce problème de la mauvaise manière. » Mère hocha de la tête.

« Continuez » ai-je dit. N'importe quoi pour pouvoir éviter une des femmes qui m'avaient été présentées.

« Mon roi, une des difficultés dont fait face votre famille est le manque d'enfant mâle, » pointa Carlisle avec une délicate circonspection.

Je soupirais. C'était vrai. J'avais été le seul fils, le seul _enfant_, comme avait été mon père avant moi, et son père avant _lui_. Nous n'étions pas une descendance prolifique, nous, les Masens. Les enfants légitimes avaient été rares, et les bâtards à peine plus abondants, bien qu'ils en aient quelques-uns. Même ma mère, descendante d'une branche lointaine de la famille, n'avait aucuns frères ou sœurs encore vivant. Chaque génération de la famille semblait capable d'avoir un enfant, peut-être deux – et jamais plus d'un fils dans une génération. Dans un monde risqué et dangereux, qui a laissé notre peuple dans une situation précaire et même moi, qui ai le plus envie de le nier, ne pouvait échapper à ce fait. Mon peuple avait besoin d'avoir la garantie qu'un héritier soit conçu par la maison des Masen, par _leur_ maison, par leur souverain.

« Edward », dit Mère, « N'avez-vous jamais remarqué que certaines familles semblent prospérer, avoir de nombreux enfants qui ne survivent pas uniquement, mais qui continuent à créer leur propres familles aussi ? » Elle marqua une pause. « De telles familles semblent avoir beaucoup de branches, tandis que dans notre propre maison semblent avoir uniquement la branche principale, avec peu d'enfants en vue. »

J'hochais de la tête, n'ayant aucune idée de la direction que prenait cette conversation.

« Une famille spécifique m'est venue en tête. » dit Carlisle. « Il est un noble mineur, un baron à la frontières des terres. »

Mère souria. «Il vient rarement à la cour, et n'a pas été vus depuis que vous êtes montés sur le trône. » a-t-elle dit. « C'est pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré. Mais ses fils sont des légendes dans la cour, même le plus jeune, âgé seulement de quatorze ans, est le meilleur des garçons, capable de monter le plus grand de tous les chevaux. »

« Je peux difficilement me marier avec un garçons âgé de quatorze ans, » ai-je dit dans une pauvre tentative humour. Ma mère soupira face à mes bouffonneries, et subitement je me sentis comme un garçon âgé de cinq ans, réprimandé pour sa mauvaise conduite.

« Ce baron a trois fils, » continua ma Mère. « Et une fille. »

Il me fallu un moment pour comprendre ce qu'ils me proposaient. « Oh non, je ne me marierai certainement pas avec cette personne qui ressemble probablement à une guerrière Amazone, Mère. Je ferai presque n'importe quoi pour mon peuple, mais pas cela. Ne me demandez pas cela, s'il vous plait. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée à quoi elle ressemble. » indiqua Carlisle.

« Je ne peux qu'imaginer seulement, »ai-je marmonné. « Avec trois frères qui sont réputés pour être de grands guerriers ? » Je frissonnais. Elle se dressera rapidement contre moi, et me tapoterai la tête lorsqu'elle me parlera des derniers commérages de la cour. Imaginer une vie attaché à une telle femme était pénible et terrifiant, c'est pour dire.

« Permettez-moi d'appeler la famille pour que vous puissiez les fréquenter. » conseilla Carlisle. « Vous pouvez au moins rencontrer la jeune dame. Si elle ne vous convient absolument pas, nous n'irons pas plus loin. Nous continuerons à chercher. Mais vous devez vous marier, mon Roi, et bientôt. »

Je me levais. J'avais besoin d'échapper au palais. J'avais besoin de ressentir l'air frais sur mon visage, de sentir la force d'un cheval sous moi. « Je vais chasser, » ai-je dit. « Faites ce que vous voulez. »

Deux mois plus tard, ma mère était assise dans ma suite. Nous jouions aux cartes mais j'avais une épouvantable concentration. « La famille Swan arrive demain » a-t-elle murmuré.

« Oui, je me souviens. » ai-je répondu. « Vous ou notre bon Carlisle me le rappelez constamment. » Ma mère eût la bonne grâce de rougir.

« Je pense que vous trouverez la fille à votre goût, » a-t-elle dit.

« Fille ? » J'ai demandé. « Quel âge a-t-elle exactement ? Je ne prends pas d'enfant pour femme et en plus si j'ai besoin d'avoir un héritier, cela ne me ferait aucun bien de prendre une enfant pour épouse. Je n'ai aucun plaisir à épouser une fille trop jeune et l'appeler comme ma femme. »

« Soyez tranquille, fils » me calma Mère. « Elle a seize ans, elle en aura bientôt dix-sept. »

« Et aucune fiançailles ? » ai-je demandé en reniflant. « Vous me feriez prendre une fille que personne ne veut pour femme ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour une fille pour ne pas être fiancée à seize ans, » indiqua ma mère.

« Tel que ? » demandais-je à ma mère, car la plupart des filles étaient fiancé lorsqu'elles avaient douze ans et se mariaient avant leur quinzième fête d'anniversaire.

« Bien, dans le cas de la jeune Isabella, il y avait des fiançailles » admis Mère. « Mais il est mort il y a trois de cela et son père n'a pas encore fait d'autres engagements pour elle. »

Je grognais et ma mère me lança un regard d'avertissement. « Elle aura besoin d'utiliser un cheval de guerre pour arriver au royaume, elle sera si disgracieuse. »

« Vous n'en savez rien, Edward, » dit Mère en soupirant.

« Vous verrez, Ma Reine » ai-je promis. « Bien, au moins je pourrai la rencontrer dans des circonstances moins tendues. »

Ma mère avait pris ses dispositions pour que cette mascarade soit cachée en accueillant les familles de barons vivant aux frontières. Pour déguiser nos intentions, plusieurs barons avaient été invités, bien que j'ai dû envoyer des hommes à leur place pour garder leur terres. Il aurait été fou de quitter mes frontières sans surveillance. En plus, j'avais espoirs que les barons –et leur filles- soit bien vite renvoyés chez eux.

« Promettez-moi juste que vous donnerez une chance à cette fille, » dit doucement Mère. Sa main était sur mon bras et elle souriait. « Pour votre peuple, je voudrais vous voir avec un héritier. _Pour votre bien_, je voudrais vous voir heureux. »

Je soupirais. « Très bien, Mère. J'essaierai. » C'était le moins que je puisse faire. En plus, ma mère avait raison. Je devais me marier. J'avais besoin de concevoir un héritier. Peu importe combien cela était déplaisant, il était temps pour moi de me marier et d'essayer de planter ma graine dans le terrain fertile.

C'était à mon tour de boire profondément dans la tasse du devoir, et je pouvais seulement prier les Dieux pour que le brassage ne m'étrangle pas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prochain Chapitre : At First Shigh. <strong>_


	2. At First Sigh

**_Auteur : LadyExalibur2010_**

**_Traductrice : Miss Kh._**

**_Rating : M_**

**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à LadyExalibur2010. Je ne fais que traduire._**

_Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, Catherine, or elise, Galswinthe, chouchoumag, mimi2964, ForgiveMeAgain, fan de twa, Rosabella01, GK4U, callice, fifer, aulandra17, Mrs Esmee Cullen, celine et pierard85 pour vos reviews. _

_J'avais l'intention de poster ce chapitre que demain, mais sachant qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, je voulais vous faire partager un peu de ma joie ^^ _

_Je ne vous fais pas plus patienter, voici la suite. _

* * *

><p><em>At First Sight.<em>

Je regardais derrière un paravent, car mon plan était de permettre à la pièce de se remplir avant que puisse sortir furtivement et me fondre dans la foule. Je réglais mon masque et me demandais de qui parmi la foule grandissante pouvait être le redoutable Baron Swan et ses détritus de fils. Bien qu'en vérité, je lui enviais vraiment sa certitude de savoir que sa descendance était protégée. Il y avait toujours eu un Masen assis sur le Trône depuis les deux cents soixante-dix-huit ans derniers, mais parfois notre ligné était à quelque chose de près de disparaitre. Peut-être que Carlisle et ma mère avaient raison, peut-être j'avais vraiment besoin de regarder la capacité de ma prétendante à me donner un héritier. Il n'y avait aucune garantie, évidemment. Les dieux, seuls, pouvaient donner ou prendre la vie. Quand je choisissais un étalon, je jetais un coup d'œil à la lignée de la jument. Etait-ce différent quand c'était pour une femme ? Cela pouvait paraître froid, voir sans cœur, mais pas autant que se marier pour une importante dot ou pour un traité de paix. Un roi devait avoir des fils pas moins qu'il se devait d'avoir de l'argent ou la prospérité.

Donc je considérerais au moins cette Isabelle Swan et sa promesse de fécondité.

Carlisle était à mon côté pour me montrer la famille de ma prétendante et quand il me les montra, je ne fus pas surpris de constater que j'aurai eu besoin d'un peu d'aide pour les trouver. Charles Swan n'était pas si impressionnant pour attirer l'attention. Il n'était pas très grand et peu mince. La dame à son côté, Lady Renee, était petite et bien roulée. Cela me donna espoir que leur fille ne soit pas une sorte d'Amazone. Et alors que je jetais un coup d'œil au fils, cet espoir disparu en un regard.

Il y avait trois d'entre eux, Emmett, le plus vieux et l'héritier, Jasper, le deuxième fils et une sorte de rebelle selon Carlisle, et ensuite le plus jeune, Jacob, qui avait déjà commencé à se faire connaître son nom dans les tournois. Je ne voyais aucune autre figure féminine avec eux, jusqu'à ce que ce monstre d'Emmet se déplace et la dévoile. La petite personne, à côté de lui, attira mon attention. Elle était mince mais avait quelques rondeurs aux bons endroits. Son mince visage lui venait du plus jeune frère. Elle tenait sa beauté de sa mère, bien qu'elle ait les cheveux sombres de son père. En fin de compte, elle était loin de la reine guerrière que j'avais imaginée.

« C'est Emmett, l'aîné, » siffla Carlisle dans un chuchotement. « Il s'est marié l'année dernière et sa femme lui a donné des jumeaux, il y a quelques semaines de cela avant qu'ils quittent le Château Swan pour venir ici. Emmet a un fils et une fille alors qu'il n'a que vingt-trois ans. » Ajouta Carlisle en reniflant.

Immédiatement, je me senti coupable et pas à la hauteur, ce qui était précisément l'intention de Carlisle. Le fils d'un pur baron avait réussi à faire ce que je n'avais pas. Il avait protégé sa lignée. Je me demandais ce que Charles Swan ressentais lorsqu'il regardait ses trois fils et maintenant son petit-fils. Quel sentiment ressentait-il avec une telle certitude ?

« Jasper a été le centre d'intérêt de nombreuses jeunes filles, » a-t-il ajouté. « Mais jusqu'ici, Jasper a évité n'importe quels engagement. » Le veinard, pensais-je. Avec un frère plus vieux et un neveu, il n'était pas sous pression pour se marier et avoir un fils.

« Oui, oui, » ai-je répondu. « Mais à propos de la fille ? » Carlisle devait sûrement se rendre compte que je n'avais aucun intérêt pour les fils de Charles Swan quand on m'avait conseillé de me marier avec la fille.

Carlisle poussa un soupir. « Bien comme vous pouvez voir, elle n'est pas un monstre, » a-t-il indiqué sèchement.

« Oui, mais à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? » Ai-je demandé. « Aime-t-elle lire ? Peut-elle lire ? Préfère-t-elle la nature ou rester à l'intérieur ? Aime-t-elle monter à cheval ? Est-elle gentille ? Aime-t-elle les enfants ? Ce serait une chose parfaite, de me donner des enfants et après les aimer. » Je l'ai regardée fixement, essayant de trouver les réponses à mes questions sans fin que j'avais à son propos. Ma propre enfance avait été privilégiée, mais heureuse. Mes parents m'avaient profondément aimé et avez pris soin de moi ce qui était assez rare dans la cour royale. Je souhaitais la même chose pour mes enfants, si j'étais assez bénit pour en avoir.

« Alors vous devriez nommer une très bonne gouvernante, » répondit doucement Carlisle. « Elle n'a pas besoin d'aimer les enfants après leur avoir donné naissance. »

« Je préférerais que la mère de mes femmes les aiment, » ai-je marmonnée. « Si je doit lui être attaché pour le reste de ma vie, j'essaierai de l'aimer ou au moins la respecter. Je n'attends pas l'amour, ce serait trop attendre de ce mariage, mais l'admiration réciproque serait préférable à se détester et se dédaigner. »

Carlisle soupira de nouveau et je regardais comment ses yeux trouvèrent ma mère. Un soupçon fleuri soudain dans mon esprit. Sûrement pas …

Je regardais ma mère, me rendant compte pour la première fois que bien qu'elle ait mit un enfant au monde, elle était encore une jolie femme … pour son âge. Son âge était comparable à celui de Carlisle. Il était venu parmi son escorte lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Voratania pour se marier avec mon père. Alors que le mariage de mes parents n'était en aucun cas un mariage d'amour, ils avaient quand même eu une véritable affection l'un à l'égard de l'autre. Lorsqu'il est mort, il lui a manqué, et si mon père avait cru en l'amour, je me senti rassuré car il aurait aimé ma mère.

Carlisle, détectant mon raisonnement, se dégagea la gorge et regarda ailleurs. « Oui, Bien …Il y a cette jeune dame. »

Je redressais mon masque. « Je crois qu'il est temps que je me mêle à mon peuple. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et me souhaita bonne chance.

Je marchais facilement parmi la foule. Certains d'entre eux m'avaient reconnus, d'autres non. J'avais couvert mes cheveux assez unique (et le fléau de mon existence) avec de différents sortes de turbans. Un masque caché la moitié de mon visage, laissant seulement ma bouche libre. Lentement, j'avançais vers l'endroit où je pouvais voir Emmett Swan qui dominer par rapport au reste de mes invités. Je pouvais seulement espérer que sa sœur soit avec lui.

Je saluais la famille entière, ne dévoilant toujours pas mon identité. Sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne m'avait encore rencontré, je n'avais aucune raison de croire qu'ils avaient vu en travers de mon déguisement. Après une infructueuse recherchent dans la pièce, je m'enfuyais dans le jardin, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'air à l'intérieur était chaud et étouffant, dû à tous ces corps pressés les uns contre les autres et dont certains n'étaient guère attentif à la propreté. J'aurai voulu leur signaler, que leur parfum de ne recouvrait pas la puanteur d'un corps sale.

Je tournais dans un coin, avec l'intention de trouver refuge dans une petite cour que j'utilisais lorsque je fonçais directement sur l'objet de mon … intention. « Oof » marmonna-t-elle. Je pris ses épaules entre mes mains et l'ai maintenue. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me châtie pour ma maladresse. Au lieu de cela, elle se recula d'un pas et me dévisagea de haut en bas de ses yeux sombres.

« Je suis si désolé, monsieur, » s'excusa-t-elle avec hâte. « Peut-être ne suis-je pas censé être dans cette partie du jardin ? »

« Non, » ai-je dit. « Je veux dire, oui, c'est bon. Cela devrait être moi qui devrais me confondre en excuse. » Je m'inclinais galamment. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur temps pour commencer ma quête.

Elle ria doucement et couvrit sa bouche avec sa main. « Je dois dire, que vous avez de bien élégantes manières. Je suis sûre que votre roi doit être fier de vous. »

J'aurai voulu rire aussi lorsque je réalisais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais … ou que, j'en étais sûr, j'allais me marier avec elle. Etrange, ce qui avait été au départ une vague idée, était maintenant devenu un plan, une déterminée intention. Quand ai-je eu le choix ?

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » ai-je admis.

« Oh, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était très galant, » dit Isabella. Subitement, je fus inquiet d'avoir reçu le mauvais nom. J'étais presque sûre que Carlisle l'avait appelé Isabella. Mais et si c'était Isabeau ? Ou Isadora ? Non, j'étais tout à fait certain que c'était Isabella. Chose positive.

« Qu'avez-vous entendu d'autre ? » ai-je demandé. D'une certaine façon, nous marchions côte à côte dans le jardin, bien que je remarquais qu'elle restait sur le sentier maintenant éclairé, dont les flammes vacillantes venant des torches embellissaient ses magnifiques traits.

Elle hausa des épaules, dans un geste délicat et gracieux. « Pas beaucoup, monsieur. Je suis trop inconnue pour qu'on me fréquente. Je suis arrivée ce matin seulement. » Ses yeux sombres se levèrent vers les miens. « Ma mère cherche à me fiancer, le temps que nous restons ici. »

« Ah, oui, il est vrai que la cour est l'endroit pour trouver un mari, » ai-je dit. Elle cherchait un mari. Je cherchais une femme. Tant mieux. Au moins, sa mère serait heureuse d'entendre cela. J'étais sûr que Lady Renee n'avait jamais imaginer qu'une personne avec un rang plus élevé que celui d'un baron veuille épouser sa fille car je pouvais voir que cette fille aurait beaucoup de dot. Elle était jolie, voire belle, mais de telles choses ne faisaient aucune différence dans un mariage arrangé. Un homme cherchait une femme pour enrichir son porte-monnaie, développer ses exploitations … ou lui donner un fils.

« Croyez-vous que j'aurai du succès ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« J'y mettrais toutes mes chances, » ai-je répondu. En fait, elle avait déjà réussi, elle ne le savait pas encore.

« J'aimerai me présentais, mais j'ai peur que ce soit considéré comme quelque chose de terrible, » a-t-elle dit doucement. « J'imagine que votre rang est plus élevé que le mien et donc je ferai mieux pour vous laisser vous présentez en premier comme ma mère m'a ordonné de faire. » Elle semblait amusée par la stricte étiquette de la cour, et je ne pouvais que l'approuver. C'était un fardeau que j'avais supporté toute ma vie entière. La plupart du temps, j'étais à peine conscient de cela.

J'hochais de la tête. « Il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de règles qui gouvernent notre comportement, »ai-je admis. « Donc, comme il m'est dû, je vais me présenter en premier. Je suis Edward. Et vous êtes … ? »

« Je suis Isabella, » répondit-elle, et je relâchais d'un coup ma respiration que j'avais retenue. Je m'en étais bien souvenu alors. Cela semblait être un bon présage. « Edward ? Vous vous appelé comme le roi, non ? »

« Il y en a beaucoup qui ont le même prénom, » lui ai-je dit, ce qui était la vérité, bien qu'ils aient été appelés en fonction de mon nom et de celui de mon père, plutôt que le contraire. Il était à la mode d'appeler son fils comme le souverain, bien qu'en vérité, j'étais devenu fatigué de rencontrer par hasard des Edwards partout où j'allais.

« Ah oui, je suis sûre que cela doit être considéré comme tout à fait chic d'appeler son fils comme Sa Majesté. » Elle hocha de la tête et s'arrêta pour admirer les rosiers. « Les jardins sont tout simplement magnifiques. »

« Ma … La reine prend bien soin d'eux, » ai-je dit.

« J'aime les jardin, » commença Isabella. « Bien que j'avoue tuer plus de plantes que j'en soigne. J'étais un désespoir pour ma mère lorsqu'elle m'enseigna les herbes et autres. »

Je riais face à sa triste confession, car cela avait sonné comme si elle avouait sa plus grande honte. « Je ne le dirai à personne, » lui promis-je. « Donc dites-moi, avec qui êtes-vous venu à la cour pour vous trouver un mari ? »

« J'ai dit que ma mère voulait me trouver un mari, » corrigea Isabella. « Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais pressé de le faire moi-même. »

Bien, cela pouvait être un petit problème, admis-je. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ma potentielle fiancée ne soit pas exaltée de se marier. Comme c'était bizarre. Voir … intéressant.

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous ne voulez pas vous marier ? » Je me devais de le savoir.

Elle repris sa marche, marchant vers un grand et ancien arbre. Elle dirigea sa douce main vers l'écorce pour le caresser. « Pas particulièrement, » a-t-elle admis. « Je suis tout à fait heureuse à la maison. J'ai ma nièce et mon neuve à aimer, la femme de mon frère et moi nous entendons bien. Je serais heureuse de l'aider lorsqu'elle dirigera le domaine lorsque son temps viendra. » Elle me souria par-dessus son épaule. « Notre famille est heureuse. »

« Et à propos de vos propres enfants ? » ai-je demandé.

« C'est vrai, il y a de cela, » dit-elle. « J'ai une grande envie d'avoir des enfants. J'ai grandi avec tant de camarades de jeu, pas uniquement mes frères, mais d'autres aussi. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre dans une maison vide, sans rire d'enfants l'embellissant. »

Quelque chose de doux et chaud me réchauffa de l'intérieur même, en même temps que quelque chose de chaud et dur se dirigea vers mon bas ventre. Cette Isabella Swan s'avérait être fascinante.

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière elle. « Je suppose que je devrai me marier pour pouvoir avoir des enfants. » Elle souria. « La société semble désapprouver le fait d'avoir des enfants sans l'échange des vœux de mariage. » Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

Je riais face à l'expression mécontente de son visage. « Oui, ils le font, » je confirmais.

« Donc j'ai dû supplier ma mère pour me permettre d'avoir le choix dans cette affaire, » continua Isabella. « Il doit être gentil et intelligent. Je souhaiterai qu'il soit un bon père pour nos enfants, comme mon père l'a été. »

« Vous n'oubliez pas être généreux ? » La taquinais-je.

Elle hocha de la tête et dans l'action, ses boucles sombres tombèrent sur ses épaules. « Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Je ne m'en soucis pas vraiment, c'est tout. La gentillesse dure tellement plus longtemps que la beauté, vous ne pensez pas ? » Elle souria. « S'il est gentil, alors j'en serai contente. »

J'étais enchanté et captivé par cette fille, qui à elle seule était un mélange de timidité et d'audace, à la différence de n'importe quelle femme que j'avais rencontré.

« Et son grade ? » Ai-je demandais. « Sûrement un homme avec un haut grade comme le souhaite chaque fille ? »

« Mon père n'est pas hautement classé, » a-t-elle dit, ce qui était vrai. Mais la plupart des personnes de la cour, ne l'admettraient pas si ouvertement. « Et mes parents ont été, heureusement, mariés pendant plusieurs années. Je veux ce qu'ils ont. Je ne consentirai à rien d'autre. »

« Et vous ne devriez pas. » lui ai-je dit.

J'entendit quelques pas derrière nous, et je me tournais. J'aurai voulu gémir de frustration. Je ne pouvais même pas gérer mon emploi du temps, et même mes fuites étaient rares et de courte durée. J'hochais de la tête et les attendaient pour qu'ils viennent tout ruiner.

« Votre Majesté, votre Mère, la Reine, demande votre présence pour faire tomber les masques et faire les introductions, » dit le garde.

Je mordais ma lèvre et regardais Isabella, qui me regardait fixement avec de la confusion dans ses jolies yeux sombres. « Votre Majesté ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous êtes Edward, le _Roi ? »_

Je lui confirmais ce fait, regardant avec consternation le moment où elle s'était raidie et m'avait salué en une formelle révérence.

Je lui offris ma main, et après une longue hésitation, elle l'a prit. « Allons-y Isabella, permettez-nous de répondre à l'invitation de ma mère. Je voudrais vous la présenter. »

Je savais qu'à partir du moment où je faisais cela, la cour entière verrait que quelque chose de significatif se produisait. Je savais que ses parents le reconnaîtraient aussi. Cependant, j'étais sûr qu'Isabella Swan n'avait aucune idée que j'exposais publiquement mes intentions en la présentant tout simplement à ma mère.

Je ne pouvais que prier pour qu'elle me pardonne.

Car il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse permettre à cette fille de s'échapper. Je devais l'avoir. C'était absolument impératif. Tout ce qui faisait de moi un homme criait de tout posséder de cette femme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prochain chapitre : To be Wooed and Won. <em>**

**_Pour 69 visites, 36 en Alertes, 17 en favorites et seulement 16 ont postés une review. Peut-être que l'histoire ne plait pas ... _**


	3. To Be Wooed and Won

**_Auteur : LadyExalibur2010_**

**_Traductrice : Miss Kh._**

**_Rating : M_**

**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à LadyExalibur2010. Je ne fais que traduire._**

_Merci à belladu57, Butterfly, Marie, mimi2964, PatiewSnow, brune59, Flannel-k, nini, hikari-chan, Anonymus, aulandra17, Siana, Didine.L, Jude, celi, Lucie, Ilonka, Bibine, Emilie, 4U et à Catherine pour les reviews :) _

_Ce chapitre failli ne pas arriver aujourd'hui ... Après une mauvaise manip' , j'ai perdu plus de la moitié de la traduction de mon chapitre. Alors, j'ai trimé pour finir de le traduire, je me souvenais pas qu'il y avait des passages aussi dur à traduire ... -" _

_J'espère en tout cas qu'il va vous plaire :) _

_Voici la suite. :)_

* * *

><p><em>To Be Wooed and Won. <em>

Je ne fus pas surpris quand la foule devint calme lorsqu'ils me virent escorter Isabella vers ma mère. J'avais enlevé mon masque pour que tous voient mon visage et sachent qui j'étais … et ce que je faisais. Je n'ai jamais porté de femme à l'attention de ma mère. Plutôt à mon attention. A plusieurs reprises et dans de grandes nombreuses fois, le processus entier était devenu ennuyeux au bout d'un moment. Je n'avais jamais pris la main de la fille d'un baron en public.

Ma mère fut d'abord surprise lorsqu'elle me vit venir et puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Isabella. Plus tard, je me rendais compte qu'évidemment ma mère connaissait mes intentions donc ne pouvait pas se tromper sur quelle sorte de déclaration j'étais en train de faire. Sa famille n'avait aucune façon de savoir qui j'étais et un souverain qui met n'importe quelle sorte de revendication sur une jeune femme féconde, mais pas de lignée précisément approprié doit s'attendre à voir ses intentions remises en question. J'étais, bien évidemment, bien conscient de tout cela et j'ai, immédiatement, supposé que sa famille savait que mes intentions étaient justes et honorables. Ils devaient savoir, évidemment, que je n'apporterais certainement pas une femme remplissant _ce_ rôle à l'intention de ma mère. Il y avait un manque de compréhension des deux côtés.

A mon côté, Isabella était silencieuse, ses yeux dardant d'abord à un endroit et ensuite à un autre. Je voyais sa mère commencer à faire un pas vers nous avant que son père ne prenne le bras de sa mère et la retienne doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers Sir Charles et il secoua rapidement sa tête, tout en semblant furieux, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Emmett regarda la main d'Isabella dans la mienne, et fronça les sourcils. Son frère Jasper était occupé à flirter avec une des jeunes filles de ma mère et ne semblait pas se soucier ou remarquer ce que sa sœur faisait. Jacob tirait sur son col et regardait désespérément autour de lui comme s'il voulait disparaître d'ici. Immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, j'étais extrêmement conscient de la main d'Isabella tremblante dans la mienne.

« Ma Reine, » ai-je dit doucement comme Isabella que je tirais vers nous. Ma mère marqua une pause, me lança un regard aiguisé et ensuite souria doucement à Isabella. « Puis-je vous présenter Isabella Swan ? »

A ma surprise et au choc d'Isabella, ma mère l'approcha et lui donna une rapide étreinte. Ma mère, bien qu'une femme chaleureuse, avait toujours conscience de sa position. Comment elle devait être. Pourtant, ici-même, en embrassant la fille d'un baron c'était comme si elle faisait de telles choses chaque jour. « C'est un immense plaisir que de vous rencontrer, ma chère.

Isabella fit la révérence, ses yeux cherchant sa famille. « L'honneur est mien, » murmura Isabella.

« Que pensez-vous de notre cour ? » demanda ma mère.

« Je dois vous avouer que je suis une grande admiratrice de vos jardins, quant à la cour … »Elle haussa les épaules, semblant inconfortable.

« Mère, puis-je vous me présenter au Baron et à Lady Swan ? » Je pouvais les voir s'approcher du coin de l'œil. Son père semblait fou de rage, sa mère semblait l'être légèrement moins. Sa mère se rétablissait du choc, et je ne voulais pas me trouver dans le voisinage lorsqu'elle aura retrouvée sa langue à nouveau. Pour une quelconque raison, ils semblaient tellement furieux et je ne pouvais trouver la cause de ceci.

« Majesté, » dit Charles Swan avec un signe de sa tête. Lady Renee tira Bella à son côté et son frère aînée se reprocha d'elle. J'ai été efficacement mis hors de vue. Ils l'avaient fait exprès, je le savais. Charles Swan déglutit difficilement mais ne revient pas sur sa position. « Votre Majesté, je demande _humblement_ une audience. » Il ne _paru _ pas si humble, mais je réfléchissais encore à la rage que j'avais vu dans les yeux des Swan. Alors, en jetant un coup d'œil autour de nous, je compris. Mon attention envers Isabella n'avait pas été subtile, mais personne ne semblait croire que j'étais enclin à épouser la fille d'un baron et immédiatement chacun avait supposé que mes intentions étaient bien moins nobles. Ah oui… leur colère avait tellement plus de sens maintenant. Je me devais de mettre ça au calme si je voulais gagner le prix.*

Ceux qui étaient à portés de voix commencèrent à marmonner face à l'homme audacieux, mais je ne pouvais que le respecter pour cela. Enfin, il n'avait aucune idées de ce qu'était mes intentions envers sa fille. Je ne l'aurais pas respectais s'il s'était tout simplement écarté et m'avait donné son assentiment pour faire ce que je désirais. Un homme devait prendre soin de sa fille, et surtout de quelqu'un aussi beau et innocent qu'Isabella. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière Emmet Swan où je savais qu'Isabella se trouvait. Je regrettais vivement de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'embrasser sa main et d'inhaler son doux parfum de nouveau.

« Evidemment, » ai-je accordé gracieusement. Je fis un signe de tête à ma mère, qui silencieusement lui faisait savoir qu'elle devait essayer de garder le calme avec Lady Renee et sa fille. J'avais le sentiment que ma mère trouvait cela comme un défi mais j'eu confiance en ses compétences en la matière.

Je menais Sir Charles à une petite chambre privée, et lui offrit du vin. Il refusa gracieusement, allant se mettre en face du feu pour chauffer ses mains. « Majesté… » Il respira profondément. « Je ne sais par où commencer. Mon père et mon grand-père et chaque génération avant moi ont servi fidèlement votre famille. » Pour un homme qui ne savait guère comment commencer, il en faisait un travail stellaire.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose qui l'humilierait plus tard, je décidais qu'il était temps que j'intervienne. « Sir Charles, » l'interrompis-je, et il devait me permettre de parler. J'étais son roi, enfin. Il y avait certains privilèges avec ce grade et je n'étais pas contre l'utilisation de l'un d'entre eux dans cette impitoyable affaire. « Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect à vous _ou_ à votre fille. »

« Majesté, j'ai du mal à voir comment cela pourrait être ainsi. » osa dire Charles. « Ma fille n'a pas de haut grade, mais elle une vierge bien élevée et en tant que tel, elle a de certaines attentes vis-à-vis de sa position dans la vie. Elle rendra un homme heureux en étant une femme parfaite … pourvu que personne n'ait compromis sa vertu. » A cela, il me lança un regard aiguisé. Subitement, j'étais très heureux qu'il soit un des hommes gardant nos frontières du Nord.

Ces hommes du Nord avaient un franc parlé et n'étaient pas facilement influencés ou intimidés, songeais-je. Même la belle Isabella l'avait été en tout point, d'une manière à la fois rafraîchissante et honnête vis-à-vis de ses opinions et discours. « Je suis d'accord, Sir Charles. Elle a de certaines attentes et elle le devrait. »

Je pouvais voir sa confusion. Je me versais un verre de vin. « Mon peuple a des attentes aussi, Charles. Ils s'attentent à ce que j'ai un fils, un fils qui les mènera lorsque mon temps sera fini, un fils _légitime _ qui continuera à transmettre le nom Masen et leur portera sécurité. »

Il acquiesça. « Oui, Votre famille nous a bien menés ces dernières années. »

Il ne saisissait pas mon message. Je soupirais et me laissais tomber sur une chaise. « Hélas, Sir Charles, c'est beaucoup plus que leur attentes qui pèsent sur moi. Le devoir, Charles, c'est ce avec quoi je lutte maintenant. C'est mon devoir solennel de fournir à mon peuple une reine … et un héritier. »

Il n'avait aucune idée vers où la discussion allait, probablement parce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de tels suppositions vis-à-vis de mes intentions. Il n'y avait aucun précédent pour lui faire comprendre, admis-je. « Ma famille est un jeune arbre bien mince comparé à la vôtre, Charles. Vous avez trois fils. Vous avez des frères, votre père avait des frères et vos _frères_ ont de fils. Vous remplissez le nord, vous les Swan. Chaque génération a encore plus de fils pour remplir vos terres. » Je le regardais et grimaçais. « _J'ai besoin_ d'avoir des fils, Monsieur. J'ai besoin de fils forts et en bonne santé pour remplir les nurseries royales, des fils _légitimes_. »

« Je ne vois pas comment – »

Je soupirais et me mis sur mes pieds, bizarrement agités. « J'ai besoin d'une femme qui soit féconde, » ai-je dit ostensiblement.

Je le regardais lorsqu'il comprit et qu'il haleta pour ensuite tomber assis sur la chaise sans demander la permission. Je laissais glisser l'infraction, considérant les circonstances. « Majesté … »

« Votre fille … peu pourraient tenir une promesse telle que me donner des fils comme votre fille, Sir Charles. Je n'ai pas besoin de lignée, ou de terre ou même d'argent. Je veux … _J'ai besoin_ de fils. »

Charles hocha de la tête et bu profondément du vin que j'avais mis entre ses mains, ses doigts devenant pâles lorsqu'ils serrèrent le verre à pied. « Majesté, il est vrai que notre famille est prolifique. Il y a rarement de femme stérile parmi nous. En fait, je ne peux me souvenir de la dernière fois qu'une telle chose est arrivée. J'ai quatre enfants et ma famille est considérée comme petite parmi mes frères. » Il souria tristement. « Tous mes frères ont des fils, aucune fille, sinon je vous aurai conseillais de regarder parmi eux pour votre femme si vous avez besoin aussi ardemment des fils. »

« Votre fille me plait assez bien. » C'est un mensonge. En fait, Isabelle me plaisait totalement. Je voulais la goûter, exploser le rose charnu de ses lèvres, explorer ses courbes que j'avais entrevus sous sa robe. Ce ne serait en aucun cas pénible d'engendrer des fils sur Isabella. On me donnait une chance que peu dans ma position aurait. J'étais en fait attiré par la femme que j'espérais épouser. Plus qu'attiré, je me sentais déjà à demi-fou de désir pour elle.

Charles croisa mes yeux et dans ces-derniers, je voyais un père inquiet, pas un sujet obéissant. « Majesté, elle peut être stérile. Je ne peux pas faire de garanties, pas plus qu'elle. Vous devez savoir que vous ne pouvez pas être sûr d'avoir des fils. » Il grimaça. « Ce serait une amère chose que de savoir qu'elle pourrait décevoir pas seulement vous, mais aussi le royaume. Je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille un tel destin pour ma fille. »

J'acquiesçais. « Si Dieu décrètent que ce soit ainsi, alors je me soumettrais à leur volonté. Mais je crois que vous devez concevoir que peu tiennent une telle promesse de fécondité que votre fille. » Je souriais. « Si je ne peux pas avoir de fils avec votre fille, alors je suis sûr qu'aucune femme dans ce royaume ne pourrait m'en donner un. » J'étais cependant toujours sûr, qu'Isabella était la clé de mon besoin et de mon désir le plus ardent. Un Fils.

Charles me donna un sourire tendu. Je pouvais voir qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de parler de moi ayant des fils avec sa fille. Il devait être en train de contempler ce que je lui ferais pour avoir ses fils. Doux devoir effectivement. J'essayais de masquer les traits de mon visage dans une expression solennel appropriée. Je devais lui donner du temps pour assimiler tout cela.

Un coup sonna sur la porte et Emmett Swan marcha vers nous sans même me demander la permission. « Que se passe-t-il, Père ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux allant de moi à son père et de son père à moi.

« Votre père et moi parlions de votre sœur, » ai-je dit. « Les affaires du royaume, » ai-je ajouté, lui rappelant que j'étais encore son souverain.

« Ma sœur n'est pas une putain répandu aux attentions d'un certain homme, même si cet homme est un roi, » exposa Emmett gravement. Brusque effectivement, ces habitants du Nord. Il y avait des choses plus mauvaises que l'honnêteté franche, surtout si je me mariais dans leur famille. Un roi est habitué à entendre des mensonges seulement parce qu'ils lui plaisent. L'honnêteté était souvent plus inconfortable, mais il y a avait des fois où c'était nécessaire. Ces hommes, semblait-il, n'avaient nulle autre façon d'être.

« Je ne cherche pas à déshonorer votre, » l'assurais-je. « Je cherche à faire d'elle ma femme … ma reine. »

« La mère de votre héritier, » montra Charles.

J'hochais la tête. « Juste ainsi. » ai-je admis. Je regardais Emmett. « J'ai besoin d'avoir de fils. Votre sœur semble être un bon choix pour un homme qui a besoin de fils. »

« Elle n'est pas une poule pondeuse, Majesté, » dit Emmett passionnément. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Jasper Swan entra en un rapide pas. Dieu, aucun d'eux n'avaient aucun sens du protocole ou de respect ? Enfin, ils étaient protecteurs vis-à-vis de leur sœur et fille, et qui pourrait débattre avec eux le droit d'être comme cela ?

« Le roi veut se marier avec notre Bella, » dit Emmett à son frère, en lui donnant un coup de coude. Les yeux bleu clair de Jasper m'étudièrent avec une minutie insultante, de mes parfaites chaussures en cuir au turban encore fixé sur ma mère. Il semblait me trouver déficient. « Il veut des fils et crois que notre Bells pourrait lui en donner, » ajouta Emmett.

Jasper haussa des épaules et saisi un verre à pied. « Et si elle en vous donne pas de fils, Majesté ? » demanda-t-il languissamment. Le deuxième fils Swan donnait l'apparence d'être paresseux mais je détectais un pouvoir mortel caché en lui.

« Alors, je serai content, » ai-je répondu.

« Oui, mais le tiendrez-vous contre elle ? La ferez-vous sentir coupable de cette échec pour quelque chose que les Dieux ont décrétés ? » Appuya Jasper ?

« Je serai déçu, mais je ne pourrai jamais la tenir pour responsable, »ai-je répondu. « En vérité, la faute pourrait venir de ma propre famille. Nous n'avons pas un sort très fructueux, nous Masens. »

Jasper ri et acquiesça. « C'est vrai, vous ne vous étendez pas même avec vos bâtards partout dans le royaume comme tant de nobles font. »

« Jasper, » réprimandât Charles.

« Cela est vrai, Père, »insista Jasper. « Peut-être qu'il ne peut avoir de fils avec notre Bella. » J'étais sûr que j'aurai dû me sentir insulté, mais au lieu de cela, je tentais de lutter contre le désir de rire. La famille entière était folle et je les trouvais tout à faits fascinants.

« Je voudrais votre permission pour me marier avec Isabella, » dis-je finalement.

Charles regarda ses fils et leur donna un sourire rempli de secrets. « Je vous donne ma permission … de la flatter et essayer de _la persuader_ de se marier avec vous, Majesté. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

Je pouvais seulement regarder choqué et fixement cet homme. « Sûrement, _c'est comme vous voulez _pour décider si- »

Comme une seule personne, les trois Swan commencèrent à rire. Emmett me donna une tape sur le dos avec une grande familiarité que je savais que j'aurai dû le remettre à sa place, mais au lieu de cela je permis le contact. « Majesté … croyez moi quand je vous dis … que vous devez vous occuper de cette tâche vous-même. Père _pourrait_ ordonner à Isabella de se marier avec vous, mais elle resterait obstinément muette avant que la femme sainte qu'elle ait suive les ordres si elle décide dans sa petite tête qu'elle ne vous _veut _pas – couronne ou non. Si vous voulez vous marier avec elle, vous feriez mieux de la convaincre qu'elle le veut de même. Vous devez la courtiser si vous voulez faire d'elle votre femme. »

« La courtiser ? » Je n'avais pas dû essayer de persuader une femme depuis que j'avais eu ma première fois à quinze ans. Depuis ce temps-là, elles étaient toutes tombées pour avoir l'honneur d'être dans mon lit. Ou contre mon mur. Ou… J'avais été remarquablement chaste pour un homme dans ma position et pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas, m'avait-on dit, laid. Beaucoup de femmes étaient plus que disposées à me prendre dans leurs lits simplement parce qu'elles croyaient qu'il pouvait y avoir une augmentation à cela, qu'elles pouvaient avoir de l'argent ou des titres ou même simplement du prestige. J'étais bien conscient de ce qu'une femme pouvait voir en moi, et très peu d'entre elle avait agît avec moi comme si j'étais une personne. Et j'étais résigné à cela.

En tout cas, l'idée de courtiser une femme pour qu'elle m'accepte était complètement inattendue. Avoir une femme se faisait par un arrangement, pas comme une jeune fille qui devait être séduite dans un rendez-vous. Mais leurs visages me montraient qu'ils étaient sérieux. « Je suis le _Roi_. Vous vous attendez à ce que je _la flatte _? »

Charles me donna un sourire. « Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attends, Majesté, mais à quoi ma _fille_ s'attend. » Il porta le verre à pied à ses lèvres et bu profondément. Il semblait amusé mais je ne m'en souciais pas. « Si vous voulez des fils avec elle, vous devriez être disposés à gagner son approbation. Les femmes Swan ont le sang chaud, qui peut être sacrément un inconvénient quand elles sont furieuses. » Il souria largement. « Mais c'est un grand confort pour un homme pendant les longues nuits froides d'hiver. Charmez-là vous en avez l'habileté selon les commérages. Montrez-lui le respect que voudrez n'importe quelle dame que vous voulez prendre pour femme. Et quand elle vous accepte, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle fera pour vous un lit chaud. Ce ne sera pas seulement le froid devoir que vous donnerons les fils que vous voulez Majesté, mais quelque chose de mieux … quelque chose de plus. » Il reposa le verra à pied. « Je lui dirai que vous lui rendrez visite demain. »

Ils sortirent avant que Charles ne parle par-dessus son épaule. « Elle a un faible pour l'histoire, sa couleur est le vert et elle aime les chiots ! »

Les hommes Swan rirent et je pouvais uniquement les fixaient. Ils étaient tous fous. Sérieusement, aucune femme ne refuse la cour d'un roi ?

* * *

><p>Littéralement : I would have to put that to rest if I was to gain the prize . Si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction, je suis ouverte à toute proposition.<p>

**_Prochain chapitre : **Refusal by Any Other Name **_**

**_**Au départ, j'avais décidé de publier une fois par semaine, mais quand je reçois autant de reviews, ça me donne envie de publier plus tôt, alors si vous voulez la suite plus tôt, vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire ... ;) **_**

**_**(Oh et pour toutes personnes qui pensent que je menace de ne pas publier la suite, c'est totalement faux, je posterai un chapitre par semaine avec beaucoup ou peu de reviews. N'oubliez pas que la review est le salaire de tout auteur et traducteur, et qu'écrire un simple merci prend autant de temps que de mettre l'histoire en favoris ou en alerte.) **_**

_Miss Kh. _


	4. Refusal By Any Other Name

**_Auteur : LadyExalibur2010_**

**_Traductrice : Miss Kh._**

**_Rating : M_**

**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à LadyExalibur2010. Je ne fais que traduire._**

_Merci à **anayata, Emilie, BellaSwan12, toute petite etoile, bebounette, pitchcullen, Siana, brune59** (j'aurai dû t'écouter plus tôt parce qu'après une nouvelle mauvaise manip, mais pas de ma part cette fois-ci, tous les documents ont été supprimés... Blasée -"), **Sandrine, Karima, callice, erimoon, Ronnie32, Edwardxbella, pierard85, Galswinthe, Ilonka, Sophie S, chouchoumag, or elise, ayana, aulandra17, lamuel12, IshaLane, Miss Sarah90, aurelie, Evermore - MCE, Maroussa, TisingeD, Asuna93, Kim's Head, petit-dragon 50, lost-soulandheart, LuArte (**je te remercie pour tes reviews très original, ça m'a fait plaisir de les lires :)) **et à Cokorico **pour vos reviews. _

_Je tiens maintenant à vous expliquer les raison de cet immense retard. Tout d'abord, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de poster, l'agence de voyage m'a appelé ma soeur et moi, le mardi à 19h, pour nous dire que le vol était avancé à mercredi matin au lieu de jeudi (je voulais poster mon chapitre le mercredi). Le temps de finir de faire les valises et préparer les papiers et tout que nous voilà déjà parti sans même avoir l'occasion de publier. En revenant de mon voyage, quelle magnifique surprise que de se retrouver à l'hôpital pour avoir avalé une saleté de bactérie qui m'a rendu KO. Décidé à publier mon chapitre en rentrant le jeudi (donc j'aurai eu qu'une semaine et demi de retard), quel plaisir que d'apprendre par sa soeur que sans faire exprès, elle a supprimé Microsoft Word et tous ses composants ... Tout ça pour vous dire, que je suis vraiment désolé mais il semblerait que le destin se venge sur moi ... _

_'Fin bref, après avoir trimer, voici la suite, je suis désolée si vous voyez quelques fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaires mais je poste le chapitre brut pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre plus. _

* * *

><p><em>Refusal by Any Other Name<em>

Elle m'a refuse. En fait, pour être juste, je n'étais pas assez proche pour qu'elle me refuse. Au lieu de cela, j'ai été sommairement renvoyé par un _domestique_. Je pouvais à peine comprendre pourquoi alors que je marchais vers mes chambres. J'avait tout fait correctement. Son père l'avait informée de mes intentions. Je m'étais assuré que sa famille ait des logements confortables. J'avais même envoyé un beau et _cher_ collier plus tôt dans la journée. N'importe quelle femme aurait été exaltée de le recevoir. N'importe quelle femme, semblait-il, sauf Isabella Swan. J'avais appris cela quand je m'étais présenté avant le repas du soir, essayant de lui montrer que j'étais prêt à tout pour pouvoir la courtiser.

Je l'avais entendue dire, « Dites à Sa Majesté que je suis souffrante et que je prendrai mon repas dans ma chambre ce soir. » La jeune servante m'avait fait passer le message, ses yeux incapables de rencontrer les miens, pour ensuite fermer doucement et docilement la porte. Puis, elle s'est à nouveau ouverte et la domestique me poser le sac de velours dans mes mains. « Milady a dit qu'il n'était pas approprié pour elle de recevoir de tels cadeaux d'un homme qui n'est pas son fiancé. » Alors la fille déglutit difficilement et claqua la porte, comme si elle était bouleversée de sa propre audace.

Je pouvais à peine comprendre ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Sur le chemin du retour vers ma suite, j'heurtais Sir Charles, qui me regardait d'une manière déçue. « Vous avez envoyé un collier ? » demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Une pièce de valeur, » me défendais-je. « N'importe quelle femme serait – »

« J'espérais sincèrement que vous mèneriez ce projet avec autant d'efficacité et d'intelligence que vous le faite pendant vos affaires, » dit clairement Charlie. « Ne vous avais-je pas dit ce que ma fille aime ? »

« L'histoire, le vert et les chiots, » ai-je récité avec un grognement. « Pas une liste très utile pour un homme qui veut faire la cour. » Fou, ils étaient tous sévèrement, fou à lier.

« En fait, _très utile _à un homme qui espère gagner la main d'une demoiselle, » répliqua Charles. « Majesté », ajouta-t-il tardivement.

Je soupirais et lui fit signe de me suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur de ma chambre, je me versais dans un verre à pied du vin chaud et lui indiquait de faire de même. « Dites moi, Sir Charles, où me suis-je trompé avec votre fille ? »

« Vous avez essayé de l'acheter, » a-t-il dit brusquement.

« Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose, » ai-je protesté. Mais je sentis mon cœur se serrer de manière inconfortable. Etait-ce que j'avais essayé de faire ?

« Elle est jeune, elle est sauvage, » a dit Charles. « Elle peut être courtisée par vous, Majesté, vous devez faire seulement faire appel à la femme qui se cache derrière ce joli visage. »

« Donc votre conseil serait ? » C'est de l'arnaque que de devoir faire à appel à ce malade d'homme du Nord pour gagner une femme. Je pouvais avoir des attentions ailleurs, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Isabella qui m'appelait. Je devenais malade. Je voulais la toucher, la goûter, la réclamer de la façon la plus primitives. Je la voulais sous moi, criant mon nom. Je voulais me reverser dans sa douce chaleur. Je _voulais._

« Soyez honnêtes avec elle, » a-t-il conseillé. « Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle sait que vous ne pouvez pas être amoureux d'elle, donc les mots doux venant d'une fausse affection ne la toucheront pas. Vous ne connaissez rien d'elle, Majesté, donc comment pouvez-vous l'aimer ? Dites-lui ce que vous m'avez dit dites lui vos raisons de la choisir. Elle est une fille intelligente et elle est juste. Elle respectera l'honnêteté plus que les faux mots, peu importe comment vous la charmer. Si vous lui dites que vous êtes disposés à construire une relation avec elle, dites lui, elle y croira. Elle vous donnera une chance de gagner sa main. Elle pense que vous avez une responsabilité auprès de votre peuple. Elle a été élevée avec le sens de l'honneur de responsabilité et de devoir. Elle ne pensera pas de mal de vous, Majesté. Mais avec l'honneur doit être l'honnêteté. Si vous lui mentez, ou essayer de la flatter sous de faux prétextes, elle sera froide et même si vous gagnez finalement sa main, vous perdrez son estime. Un mauvais devoir est fait pour un inconfortable mariage, Majesté. »

« Je penserai à tout ce que vous avez dit, » promis-je.

Cette nuit, j'ai fait autre chose. J'ai pensé à Isabella et comment mieux la gagner. Je me suis demandé si Charles Le Fou avait raison. L'honnêteté était-elle la meilleure façon de gagner la main de sa fille ? J'étais bien habitué aux élégants jeux d'amour, mais l'honnêteté avait tendance à être de courte durée à la cour. Comme il était bizarre de penser qu'une si jeune femme l'approuvait. Comment … rafraîchissant.

Je serais le plus agréable des maris. N'importe quelle femme serait chanceuse de m'avoir. Je devais juste le faire réaliser à Isabella.

~Duty~

Trois jours plus tard, Emmett Swan remontait avec moi sur un parfaite monture. Je notais que la bête était bien gardée, aucune marque de fouet ou de signes de cruauté. Le cheval était, évidemment, énorme, comme il se devait être pour un homme de cette stature.

Il me donna un large sourire. « Qu'avez-vous fait pour rendre ma sœur si furieuse ? »

Je grognais, ce qui n'était pas royal du tout mais je constaté que je ne m'en souciais guère. « Je lui ai parlé. »

« Un grand péché effectivement, Majesté, » approuva Emmett en un bruyant rire.

Je soupirais, me demandant si elle lui avait déjà dit et il voulait juste voir si nos histoires correspondaient. « Je l'ai informée de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle doit se marier avec moi. » Et je l'ai fait. Tout simplement. Sauf que rien n'était simple quand il s'agissait d'Isabella Swan.

J'avais trouvé que le conseil de Charles Swan était simplement trop brusque et trop franc pour être travaillé, donc j'avais conçu mon propre plan. Le fait était que maintenant, chevauchant uniquement avec _Emmett_ Swan pour compagnie était la preuve que mon plan était tout sauf réussi.

« Et qu'avez-vous énuméré comme raisons pour que ma têtue de sœur puisse vous considérer comme son mari ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Nous y voici de nouveau – l'exaspérante tendance d'indépendance des Swan. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Isabelle soit plus entêtée et récalcitrante que n'importe quelle femme dont j'avais eu la malchance de rencontrer. Elle était élevée avec.

Je reniflais royalement. « Je lui ai simplement expliqué que j'étais tout autant riche que vigoureux, sans parler de jeune, généreux et apte. » Le rire d'Emmett retentit, rendant mon cheval momentanément timide. « Bien, je le _suis_, » je me défendais passionnément après avoir repris le contrôle de ma monture.

Emmett hocha la tête et me lança un regard plein de pitié. J'étais un roi je n'étais pas habitué au fait de recevoir de tels regards. Je trouvais ça plutôt déconcertant. « Bien, je crois que cela va prendre plus de temps que prévu. »

Après cela, il poussa son cheval à faire demi tour et repris son chemin vers son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais des rires venant des deux hommes Swan.

Je commençais à développer une réelle aversion pour eux. Cela ou un respect grandissant. Je ne pouvais me décide de ce que c'était.

~_**Duty**_~

Je riais puisque le gros petit paquet se tortillé dans mes bras. Je me sentais absolument ridicule marchant à travers le château avec un chiot dans la main, d'autant plus que le petit coquin semblait résolu à laver mon visage avec sa petit langue rose. Mais si un chiot était ce qu'il fallait, alors c'était ce que je lui donnerais. Même si la damnée de chose pissé sur moi. Je lançais un regard sévère à la très petit canine, l'avertissant avec mes yeux que je ne tolérerais aucun tel non-sens.

Je trouvais Isabella dans le jardin et j'écartais rapidement ceux autour d'elle. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le chiot et elle semblait à consciente du départ des autres.

« Pour vous, Madame, » ai-je dit dans cérémonie et ai tendu le chiot. Je voulais juste être débarrassé de cette chose avant qu'elle ne libère un quelconque liquide, à un moment ou à un autre.

Ses grands yeux sombres se sont élargis avant qu'elle n'empoigne le chiot à ses seins et commença à y chantonner. Il s'agita et se tortilla et lui rendit sa joie bien-connue. « Merci, Majesté, » a-t-elle dit. « Il est parfait. » L'expression sur son visage était ce à quoi je m'étais attendu quand je me présenté à elle avec les bijoux. Au lieu de cela, elle avait tourné son délicat nez à l'offre. Mais donnez à une femme un chiot agité et elle deviendra toute douce et chaude. Je n'arriverai jamais à la comprendre, mais je savais que j'apprécierais vraiment cette tentative.

Elle le déposa pour qu'il puisse courir un peu dans le jardin. Nous l'avons regardé et puis elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a donné un timide sourire. « Vous avez parlé à mon père, » a-t-elle dit doucement.

« Oui, je l'ai fait, » ai-je dit. L'honnêteté, me suis-je rappelé. « Il m'a dit que vous aimiez l'histoire, la couleur verte et les chiot. C'est une assez petite liste, j'ai peur, mais je ferai tout mon possible. » Je lui donnais un sourire triste. « J'attaquerai ma bibliothèque demain pour trouver quelque chose de convenable à vous offrir. »

Elle ria alors et nous avons commencé à marcher, à la suite du chiot. Il y eut un long silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande, « Je dois demander, pourquoi moi, Majesté ? Il y a des douzaines de femmes plus que convenables dans votre cour et vous avez sûrement dû voir passer des princesses et des duchesses et des héritières par douzaines ? »

Je souri face à son exacte description. « Oui, c'est vrai, » ai-je admis.

« Donc je dois, à nouveau, demander pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi ? » La voix d'Isabella était douce. « Je viens d'une lignée vieil et noble, mais pas hautement particulièrement puissante. « Nous avons toujours protégé vos frontières du Nord et nous l'avons fait si fidèlement, mais une demi-douzaine d'autres familles aussi. Nous n'avons pas une grande richesse, bien que je sois consciente que nous avons de la chance et que nous ne manquons de rien dont nous avons besoin. Je ne suis pas une beauté, bien que ma jeunesse rende mon visage et mes formes agréables … pour l'instant. » J'étais complètement enchantée qu'elle se voit de cette façon. Une partie de moi reconnaissait la vérité de ses mots, mais je voulais lui dire qu'elle était belle et que n'importe quel homme serait chanceux de l'avoir … même un roi. « J'ai demandé à mon père et il m'a dit que c'était à vous de m'expliquer. Donc je vous demande de me l'expliquer. »

Je m'arrêtais et serrais mes mains devant moi. Bien mieux que le fait de la saisir et de faire quelque chose de précipité. « Isabella, à dire vrai, j'ai besoin de fils. Ma famille est en train de disparaitre et je dois me marier et de donner un héritier à mon peuple. »

Elle cligna des yeux et acquiesça. « Oui, je peux le comprendre. » Je libérais un soupir de soulagement et me rappelais ensuite qu'elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle voulait être la mère de mes enfants, juste qu'elle comprenait le besoin. « Notre peuple veut savoir qu'ils sont protégé et que les Masens continueront à les mener. »

« Exactement ainsi, » ai-je dit. « J'ai besoin de fils, mais je veux plus qu'un mariage froid avec ma femme. En vous, je pense que je peux trouver ce que je cherche. Vous promettez fécondité, votre famille est légendaire au Nord pour avoir des enfants en bonne santé, surtout des fils. Mais à part cela, en fait, je vous _aime_. Savez-vous combien il est rare pour un homme de ma position d'avoir n'importe quelle … passion pour une femme qu'il pense pouvoir en faire sa reine ? Généralement, c'est une affaire de traités ou de royaumes se liant ou même le besoin d'argent qui pousse un roi à prendre une femme. Il s'attend juste à avoir des héritiers parce que tous les autres semblent avoir des fils. Pourquoi pas un roi, qui e tellement besoin d'en avoir ? Je redoute la pensée de me lier avec une femme que je ne peux aimer. Vous savez que les mariages sont les affaires de domaines et de dots, de terres et de traités. Mais quant à moi, je cherche deux choses chez une femme. De un, je recherche des fils. Je ne mentirai pas à propos de ça. Et de deux, je voudrais me marier avec quelqu'un pour qui je ressens un sentiment de respect et d'affection au moins. »

Elle avait été silencieuse pendant tout mon speech que je me suis demandé si Charles n'avait pas tout faux et que j'avais ruiné mes chances avec elle. Certainement que toutes les femmes veulent être courtisées avec des mots doux, qu'ils soient vrais ou non ? Il y avait quelque chose d'autre que je pouvais lui offrir. Pouvait-elle ressentir la même chose en retour ?

« Et il y a autre chose, » lui ai-je dit doucement. Je fis un pas en avant alors qu'elle en recula d'un. Je continuais à avancer jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre un arbre. Je devais savoir. Je devais apprendre si le feu qui faisait rage en moi était vrai – et réciproque.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Majesté ? » Sa voix trembla et je vis un subtil frisson la parcourir. Quelque chose dans cela a appelé l'animal présent en moi. Je mis mes mains sur l'arbre derrière elle, la piégeant dans la cage créée par mes bras. Je baisais ma tête jusqu'à ce que je ressente son souffle sur mes lèvres.

« Je vous veux _vous_, Isabella. Je vous veux avec la chaleur de milliers de soleil, » ai-je dit. « Je veux vous embrasser, vous goûter et vous satisfaire. » C'était des mots dangereux et émoussés pour une vierge, mais peut-être étais-je aussi fou que les habitants du Nord.

« Avec des fils, » a-t-elle dit doucement et peut-être une pointe d'amertume.

« Avec moi, » me suis-je amendé. Mes lèvres ont touché les siennes et feu s'enflamma entre nous. J'ai senti et avalé son halètement et l'ai serrée fort. Je gémissais à la sensation de l'avoir dans mes bras, la douceur de son corps appuyé contre le mien, si exquisément féminin, mais pas si délicat au point de m'effrayer de la toucher. Peu importe qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous ou pas, la passion était là. Elle tenta de saisir mes épaules et exposa d'instinct sa gorge à mes baisers.

« Majesté, » respira-t-elle. « S'il vous plait… »

Je ne savais pas pour quoi elle suppliait, seulement que j'étais assez fou pour lui fournir. Ma langue glissa entre ses lèvres alors que je savourais son goût. Je l'entendais laisser échapper un gémissement et je sus que j'avais permis aux choses d'aller trop loin. Immédiatement, j'arrêtais mon assaut sur ses lèvres et la tenais simplement, permettant à son tremblement sauvage de se calmer. « Nous avons la chaleur entre nous, Isabella. Je voudrais voir si nous pouvais transformer cette chaleur en quelque chose de durable. »

Elle était silencieuse et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. « C'est la meilleure fondation pour un mariage à laquelle pourrait s'attendre n'importe quel rang, » lui rappelais-je. Alors je me détachais et lui tenais simplement la main. Le chiot gémissait à ses pieds et elle laissa glisser sa main vers lui et le souleva.

« Je dois penser à tout ce que vous m'avez dit, Majesté, » a-t-elle dit. Puis elle a souri quand elle a brièvement rencontré mes yeux. « Mais j'apprécie votre franchise, Votre Majesté. C'est de bon augure pour notre avenir si nous en avons un. » Elle me donna une brève révérence et s'excusa.

Je la regardais marcher au loin, mon corps dur et douloureux.

« Isabella ? » Criais-je. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna docilement avec une expression méfiante. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. « J'espère que cela ne vous a pas échapper, mais mes yeux … ils sont _verts_. »

Elle resta bouche-bée un moment avant de se retourner brusquement. Bizarrement, je trouvais son irritation attirante. Je devenais aussi fou que les Swans.

_**Duty**_

Au cours des semaines suivantes, je donnais à Isabella des petits signes de mon affection. Je lui donnais des livres, qui se avérés être ses préférés. Je lui offrais des fleurs, des rubans et du tissu pour faire de nouvelles robes. Je ne lui donnais pas de bijoux. Nous avons montés des chevaux ensemble, soigneusement chaperonné, beaucoup à mon agacement. J'appris qu'elle faisait un petit son grinçant à voix basse quand je disais quelque chose qui l'a mettais vraiment en colère. J'espérais que nos enfants n'hériteraient pas de ce trait.

Nous avons passé des heures à rires et à parler. Elle était remarquablement réticente pour parler d'elle, un trait que je trouvais autant charmant que frustrant. La cour entière regardait mes efforts, marmonnant et s'étonnant que la fille d'un baron ne me sourisse que de temps en temps. Son père encourageait mes efforts mais refuser d'ordonner à sa fille de se marier. « Cela ne fera aucun bien. Elle n'ouvrira pas la bouche pour répondre aux vœux tant qu'elle n'est pas prête, Majesté. Je connais ma fille. Vous progressez. Continuez comme ça. »

Je me sentais comme dans un jeu, mais sans les grandes lignes. J'étais embarrassé. J'étais un roi. Quand j'offrais ma main, une femme était censée être reconnaissante, damner tout cela.

Finalement, son frère Emmet commença son voyage de retour, déclarant que sa femme et ses enfants lui manquait et ne pensait pas que c'était sage de garder un Swan hors du Nord trop longtemps. En plus, il me disait avec un inconvenant dégoût, qu'il croyait qu'il me faudrait jusqu'aux deuxième anniversaire de ses jumeaux pour faire n'importe quel progrès avec sa sœur. Je commençais à craindre qu'il ait raison.

Isabella l'envoya à la maison avec des cadeaux pour sa femme, Rosalie, et leurs enfants.

« Vous leur manquerez, » ai-je dit.

Isabella souria légèrement. « Ils sont ma famille, » a-t-elle simplement dit.

« Parlez-moi d'Emmet et de sa Rose, » ai-je demander, plus pour lui faire oublier son chagrin que par intérêt. Je savais qu'il s'était marié avec la fille d'une famille voisine, ceux qui ont récemment changé de mains d'une branche à une autre. Puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème, j'avais écarté l'affaire de mon esprit.

« J'étais la fiancé du frère de Rose, Royce. Nous avons grandi ensemble et étions tous bons amis, » a dit Isabella un peu tristement et je me suis vaguement souvenu de ma mère mentionnant un fiancé qui était mort mais n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point leur relation avait été proche. L'a-t-elle aimé ? Je n'avais vu aucune indication comme quoi son cœur appartenait à un autre, mais c'était inquiétant. « Il est mort, il y a trois ans et sa mort a laissé Rose sans dot parce qu'une autre lignée de la famille a pris les exploitations et ils n'ont pas voulu en fournir un à Rosalie. Ils ont permis à Rosalie de rester, surveiller les enfants. Chacun s'était attendu à ce qu'Emmet mette ses fiançailles de côté, mais il a était inflexible. Mon père savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le refuser à Emmet et ils se sont marier l'année dernière. »

« Sans une dot ? » C'était inhabituel dans notre monde. Même le fils d'un baron voulait une dot, peu importe quelle soit modeste.

Elle me lança un regard désabusé. « Vous ne recevrez pas une grande dot de ma famille, Majesté, » m'a-t-elle rappelé.

Je souriais et me suis penché pour lui donner un rapide baisé. « Vous êtres toute la dot que j'exige, Isabella. »

Je riais à son expression perplexe. Je commençais à la comprendre, et je pouvais admettre que j'aimais la voir dans un état désorienté depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prochain Chapitre : <em>**_**Arrogance and Other Ways to Win a Maid**_

_Merci de votre patience. _

_Miss Kh. _


	5. Arrogance and Others Ways to Win a Maid

**_Auteur : LadyExalibur2010_**

**_Traductrice : Miss Kh._**

**_Rating : M_**

**_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à LadyExalibur2010. Je ne fais que traduire._**

Tout d'abord, Merci à _**Mrs Esmee Cullen, Kira, lea228, twilight-9544, aelita48, alice'n'tom, annabelle (merci pour ta review ^^), al, Nedwige, BradnOfHeroine, Mmore, maho-33, lost-soulandheart, dans de twa, LuArte, lisou, chouchoumag, Rosabella01, luciana, Asuna93, Anayata, Bebounette, SoSweetySoCrazy, pierard85, ForgiveMeAgain, Ronnie32, Kinoum, Galswinthe**_, pour vos reviews et je vous demande pardon de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre.

Mais bon, maintenant, je suis remise sur pied, donc me revoici, le jour de Noël, avec un petit cadeau pour vous qui j'espère vous fera plaisir ! Et vous fera oublier un court instant les révisions (pour ceux qui ont des partiels à la rentrée comme moi), la grande pile de dossier à faire au bureaux pour ceux qui travaillent déjà, ou tout simplement pour passer un bon moment ! :)

_Thank You All ! And Merry Christmas !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 5<span>_

_Arrogance and Others Ways to Win a Maid_

"Elle m'évite à chaque fois," m'entendis-je gémir à ma mène. « N'importe quelle autre femme serait exalté de me voir la courtiser, mais pas Isabella. »

Ma mère ria. « Et maintenant, vous avez l'air d'un enfant gâté, » me réprimanda-t-elle. « Peut-être que si vous aviez eu des frères et sœurs, vous ne seriez pas si insupportablement arrogant aujourd'hui. Un bon coup de réveil dans la nursery vous aurez fait le plus grand bien. »

« Je suis Roi, Mère. L'arrogance vient avec la couronne, » lui rappelais-je, souriant malgré ma frustration.

« Vous avez été gâté, » insista-t-elle. Puis elle murmura quelque chose comme quoi l'arrogance venait de quelque chose de bien plus commun que la couronne. « Et le fait qu'Isabella ne se jette pas à vos pieds ne peut qu'augmenter mon estime pour elle. » Mère soupira et mis sa broderie de côté. « Vraiment, Edward, je vous aime. Vous êtes mon seul et adoré fils. Mais votre fierté ne gagnera pas la main de la belle Isabella. »

« Mais il serait agréable si elle admettait au moins l'honneur que je lui fais, » ai-je ronchonné, ressemblant beaucoup au garçon gâté dont ma mère m'a accusé d'être. Cette réalisation n'améliora pas mon humeur.

« Une flagorneuse ferait une femme assez ennuyeux, ne pensez-vous pas ? » Songea Mère à haute voix. Je grognais et me tournais pour broyer du noir alors que je regardais le feu fixement.

En vérité, je croyais que je pouvais apprécier Isabella à mes pieds, ses adorables yeux et sa bouche –

Je gémis intérieurement et essaya d'arrêter l'avalanche d'images. Je n'avais pas entièrement réussi.

~ Duty ~

Je regardais Isabella dansait avec son frère, Jasper. Quelques autres hommes furent assez braves pour lui demander et elle aima danser encore un peu. Donc, c'était à ses frères et son père de faire l'invitation. Charles le ferait, seulement en ronchonnant beaucoup. Jacob semblait toujours disparaitre quand c'était à son tour d'escorter Isabella. Je dansais avec elle, autant que possible, mais j'étais arrivé en retard, après m'être occupé des affaires avec mes conseillers. Cela laissa Jasper s'occupait d'une grande partie du devoir ce soir.

Le deuxième fils Swan avait commencé à se faire des amis parmi les gardes. Carlisle avait même laissé entendre que le garçon avait un air naturel de commandant et actuellement, je considérais l'idée de lui offrir une place dans la Garde Royale – comme chef d'escadron s'il se prouve à la hauteur. Premièrement, il devait être un garde, ce qui n'était pas un travail facile. La Garde Royale ne se tenait pas simplement debout dans leur uniformes s'assurant que les domestiques faisaient leur travail. En plus, je savais qu'Isabella apprécierait le fait d'avoir son frère près d'elle dans la cour. Il pourrait influencer sa décision. Ce fut à ce moment que je réalisais que je m'étais autoriser à oublier la raison de ma poursuite d'Isabella Swan. Ca allait au-delà de la soif aveugle ou même du désir d'avoir des fils.

Je voulais qu'Isabella soit heureuse.

~ Duty ~

Le fait de me rendre compte que j'étais déjà à moitié amoureux de la femme que je voulais épouser aurait dû me rendre heureux. Au lieu de cela, ça me terrifia. Mon père avait précisé que les mariages royaux étaient fait pour donner au souverain les choses nécessaires – à savoir la paix et des héritiers. « Le fait de tomber amoureux de votre femme est un luxe que les rois n'ont pas, » avait-il dit. « Vous les respectez, vous les honorés et vous les protégés. Un roi est au-dessus des choses communes et l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse qu'un roi peut avoir. » J'avais entendu d'innombrables fois ces mots dans ma jeunesse, je pouvais encore entendre la voix de mon père dans ma tête.

Mon père avait été fermement contre le fait d'impliquer son peuple dans les guerres frivoles et avait vu les mariages comme une façon de les éviter. Il avait été inflexible au fait que c'était la responsabilité d'un roi de donner un héritier à son peuple. La guerre n'avait pas surgi à l'horizon pour notre petite nation, donc je n'avais pas besoin de me marier avec une princesse étrangère pour maintenir la paix. Le commerce prospérait dans notre petit pays et la trésorerie était bonne en raison des dépenses prudentes de mon père et de mon grand-père, et de l'engagement à la paix. C'était une tradition que j'avais complètement l'intention de continuer et d'honorer. Mon peuple était en paix et prospère, je l'avais prévu de cette façon. Je devais, cependant, leur donner un futur roi.

Isabella était le moyen d'y arriver. C'était ce à quoi je la destiné à être. Si je déviais du chemin, je courrais le risque de lui donner trop de pouvoir sur moi. Un roi qui était vulnérable mettait son peuple –et son trône- en danger. Je devais garder mon cœur. Je ferai confiance à Isabella, lui donnerai de l'affection et serait même fidèle, ce qui était presque inconnue pour un souverain. Cependant, ayant vu ses parents, je savais qu'elle ne s'attendrait à rien de moins et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Je lui donnerai toutes ces choses. Ce que je ne lui donnerai _pas _serait mon cœur.

Je me sentais mieux après avoir formulé mon plan. Je voulais toujours me marier avec Isabella et nous irons bien ensemble. Nous nous construirons sur le respect que nous avons déjà entre nous. Consommer le mariage sera mon plaisir et le sien aussi j'espérais. Il y avait suffisamment de temps pour cela et je savais qu'elle était naturellement passionnée. Finalement, j'espérais avoir bientôt des enfants. C'était, après tout, la raison de toute cette folie. Aussi longtemps qu'Isabella m'accueille dans son lit, je n'aurai pas besoin de maîtresse. Une telle activité était toujours tendue à causes des étalages dramatiques et le franc manque de respect que ressentaient tous les partis appliqués. Non, il n'y avait aucun besoin de compliquer encore plus ma vie en cassant mes vœux solennels. Mes besoins n'étaient pas si insistant pour que je me sente obliger d'entendre ma graine partout dans le royaume. Je n'avais aucun désir de voir, si je pouvais peupler ma terre de bâtards ou de me débarrasser des maîtresses.

Nos vies seraient plaisantes, tranquille et normales et nos enfants grandiraient dans une atmosphère d'mour qui leur donnerait sécurité et la ferme fondation dont n'importe quel enfant a besoin, mais qu'un enfant royal avait besoin plus qu'un autre. Je respecterais Isabella, mais ne l'aimerait pas et elle ferait de même pour moi. Nous réserverions notre amour pour nos enfants, comme convenu. J'utiliserai le mariage de mes parents comme guide et surement qu'Isabella arriverait à la conclusion qu'un tel arrangement soit le meilleur pour tous.

Evidemment, toute cette planification était discutable si je ne pouvais pas la persuader de se marier avec moi au final.

J'ai continué mes tentatives empotées pour la flatter. J'ai fait de l'équitation avec elle et découvert qu'elle était une excellente femme à cheval. Elle n'aimait pas la chasse et restait toujours en arrière au moment de tuer. Elle aimait lire et avait des opinions bien déterminées sur n'importe quel thème discuté, incluant les thèmes d'économies et les inquiétudes d'un fermier moyen. Nous avons discuté du rôle de la femme dans le royaume et de leurs droits dans nos cours de justice. Elle m'a appelé idiot une fois et j'ai ri. Ce seul fait l'a rendu furieux et elle ne m'a pas parlé pendant une journée. Je me suis finalement excusé même si elle était celle qui m'avait insulté.

Courtiser une femme comme Isabella s'avérer être bien plus frustrant – et fascinant – que je l'aurai imaginé. Enfin, elle ne m'avait donné aucune allusion comme quoi elle était disposé à devenir ma femme, et je me suis demandé si j'allais vivre ma première défaire comme un monarque.

~ Duty ~

A ma surprise, un garde m'annonça que ma mère et Lady Renée demanderaient une audience. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais eu peu d'interaction avec la mère d'Isabella. J'en étais venu à bien connaitre Sir Charles. Il avait tendance à se manifester dans mes chambres aux moments les plus bizarres, souvent pour me donner un cours sur mon comportement avec sa fille. Il ne ressentait aucune hésitation à pointer mes fautes et mes erreurs avec elles, faisant souvent des suggestions quant à comment je pouvais accomplir mon but.

Je le croyais à demi-fou, mais j'en étais venu à respecter cette folie. Si les autres hommes qui gardaient les frontières du Nord étaient comme Charles et ses fils, mon royaume était sûr – de cette direction, du moins.

« Mère, » ai-je dit alors que je me levais. « Lady Renée. » Toutes les deux échangèrent un regard et je me sentais subitement très tendu. Ma mère et ma future belle-mère avec un peu de chance voulaient me parler. Cela ne pouvait pas être de bon augure, n'est-ce pas ?

« Majesté, » fit Renee avec une révérence. Mère nous fit un signe crispé pour nous asseoir et je fis ainsi. Je pouvais être Roi, mais j'étais tout d'abord son fils et Mère le savait.

« Edward, » commença Mère. « Je dois vous dire que je suis surprise que peu de progrès n'ait été fait dans votre poursuite d'Isabella. »

Je regardais Rene, me demandant quel pouvait être son opinion sur ma médiocre cour. Elle semblait juste amusée. C'était la même expression qu'avait souvent Isabella quand je commençais à parler pour rien dire à propos d'un quelconque sujet parce que parfois Isabella me rendait … nerveux.

« Je croyais que nous étions d'accord, Mère, » ai-je dit laconiquement. « Je vous ai dit que je voulais donner du temps à Isabella pour considérer l'affaire. »

« Oui, oui, et tout cela est bien, » admit impatiemment Mère. « Cependant, je crois que vous devriez permettre à sa mère et à moi-même de lui parler et de voir si nous pouvons convaincre Isabella que c'est un bon engagement. »

Je soufflais de surprise. Combien c'était horriblement gênant que ma mère et la mère d'Isabella aient décidées que j'avançais de façon si maladroite qu'elles avaient besoin d'intervenir.

« Majesté, » dit doucement Renee. « Ce n'est pas parce que nous estimons que vous n'allez pas dans la bonne voie, c'est juste que je connais ma fille. »

« Eclairez-moi, s'il vous plait …, » ai-je exigé.

« Isabella est aimante, chaleureuse et généreuse, » commença Renee. « Elle est fidèle et brave et a le cœur le plus gentil que je n'ai jamais connue. Elle est aussi têtue qu'une mule. »

J'avais envie de rire. Et je répondis à mon impulsion. L'expression de ma mère trahi son manque d'amusement vis-à-vis de moi. Un sourire traversa le visage de ma mère. Renee souria radieusement à ma mère et à moi-même. « J'aime tendrement ma fille, » Renee inclina la tête, « Et si je n'étais pas si convaincu que vous étiez un bon engagement, Majesté, je dois vous dire que je serai contre ce mariage. »

Cela m'interloqua. Toutes les mères voulaient un bon mariage pour leur fille, non ? Et qu'est-ce qui serait meilleur qu'un mariage royal ? Elle devait avoir lu dans mes pensées parce que Renee secoua la tête et poussa un petit soupir. « Je veux que ma fille soit heureuse elle n'a pas besoin d'être une reine pour que cela arrive. Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit la femme chéri d'un baron qu'une reine malheureuse. J'ai été une femme, très heureuse, Majesté, j'étais même en sécurité dans la région inexploité du Nord. Ce n'est pas tellement _ce que_ vous avez et _où _vous êtes, comme ce qui est là avec vous. » Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au feu, tendant ses mains. « Mais la vérité est que je pense que vous pouvez rendre ma fille heureuse de toutes les façons, vraiment, donc je suis disposé à faire tout ce que je peux pour faire bouger les choses. »

« Et que serait-ce ? » Je devais demander. Je devais savoir. Cette femme connaissait Isabella mieux que je ne pouvais espérer et je voulais son avis.

Renee sourira énigmatiquement. Elle souriait beaucoup, remarquais-je. Elle était aussi folle que son mari ou bien étais-ce une femme vraiment contente. Je voulais qu'Isabella souri comme cela … parce qu'elle était heureuse.

« Permettez-moi juste de parler à ma fille, » dit Renee. « Votre mère et moi lui parlerons toutes les deux. Et ensuite, après, je crois qu'il serait bien si vous lui faites une déclaration formelle de vos intentions et lui demandez –officiellement- d'être votre jeune mariée. Donnez-lui une chance de dire oui, Votre Majesté, car elle n'abordera jamais le thème toute seule. »

« Je ferai comme vous dites, Madame, » ai-je cédé. N'importe quoi pour avoir Isabella dans mon lit –comme jeune mariée.

Mère poussa un soupir satisfait d'accomplissement. « Bien, alors Lady Renee et moi, nous retirons dans mes quartiers pour planifier notre stratégie. Je vous permettrais de savoir quand vous devrez demander la main d'Isabella et voir que vous le ferez d'une manière opportune et charmante, Edward. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez l'imbécile au dernier moment. »

~ Duty ~

Deux jours plus tard, Renee me prit à part. « Demandez-là ce soir. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle me dit avant de partir. Je pouvais seulement la regarder fixement et me demander si, à la fin de cette journée, Isabella accepterai de devenir ma femme. Je pouvais à peine oser espérer.

Je passais le reste du jour arpentant nerveusement ma chambre, formant et reformant la phrase que j'utiliserai pour demander sa main à Isabella. Je décidais d'une expression seulement pour y renoncer l'heure d'après, convaincu qu'elle semblait grossière et stupide. Les domestiques m'évitaient comme si j'avais la peste. Même Carlisle semblait occupé avec ses affaires, et comme par hasard était indisponible la plupart du temps.

J'étais tout seul.

Plus la soirée approchait, plus je devenais nerveux. Quand et comment devrais-je demander à Isabella ? Dirait-elle vraiment oui comme sa mère semblait le croire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui aurait fait changer d'avis ? Ils ne l'auraient pas menacée, n'est-ce pas ? Renee semblait être une mère aimante, mais avec une couronne comme prix, même les parents les plus aimants pouvaient être tenté de battre un enfant récalcitrant pour le soumettre. Je résoudrais cela et puis il y aura de sévères sanctions à payer si une telle chose était survenue.

Je voulais Isabella, désespérément et de toute urgence mais je voulais qu'elle _me _veuille aussi. Le devoir, la soumission et la peur n'étaient pas les fondations sur lesquelles je voulais construire un mariage.

~ Duty ~

J'avais dansé deux fois avec Isabella, et j'ai utilisé la chaleur de la pièce comme excuse pour lui demander de m'accompagner aux jardins. J'avais la sensation que mes paumes étaient moites et que mon cœur battait plus vite sous mon doublet. J'étais aussi inquiet qu'un garçon étant sur le point de prendre sa première femme.

Nous sommes passés devant ses fleurs, devant l'endroit que son chiot avait marqué comme son territoire. Elle l'a appelé, à ma plus grande honte et à ma triste déception, Sugar Bear. Ce n'était pas un nom pour un chien qui finira par avoir la taille d'un petit poney. J'étais sûr qu'elle l'avait fait pour me taquiner.

« Isabella … » Commençais-je. Je m'arrêtais, à cause de ma voix enroué et bourrue. Je me raclais la gorge. « Isabella, je crois que vous savez que je vous tiens en plus haute estime. » Ses yeux s'étaient élargie alors qu'elle me regardait fixement. « Je vous ai dit que le première chose qui m'a attiré vers vous était votre promesse de fertilité, mais en toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas ce qui me passionne aujourd'hui. J'aime votre honnêteté et intégrité. J'aime votre franchise et humilité. Je me trouve enchanté par vous sur un niveau très profond, comme un homme attiré par une femme. Je me retrouve à penser à vous chaque heure de mon réveil, rêvant de vous pendant que je dors. Je vous veux, Isabella. Je vous veux dans mon lit chaque nuit. Je veux faire des enfants avec vous, je veux faire l'amour avec vous. Je peux vous promettre que je vous donnerai respect, fidélité et affection tous les jours de notre vie. Je vous demande d'être ma femme … ma reine. » Je me suis brusquement agenouillé, quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis la mort de mon père. Ca ne semblait pas mauvais. J'ai pris sa mince main dans la mienne. « Me feriez-vous cet honneur inestimable, Isabella, et accepter d'être ma femme ? »

Je retenais ma respiration. Elle me tira la main, indiquant qu'elle voulait que je me lève. Ce n'était pas de bon augure et j'essayais d'ignorer les palpitations dans mon ventre. « Je serai votre femme, » a-t-elle doucement dit. « Et j'essaierai de vous donner ces fils que vous voulez si désespérément. Je prierai pour pouvoir répondre à vos espoirs. Je serai une fidèle et bonne épouse. »

Peut-être que ces mots n'étaient pas de grande passion, mais ils étaient suffisant. Isabella allait être mienne. Je l'embrassais brièvement et pudiquement, avant de glisser l'anneau traditionnel, prometteur de mariage à son doigt. Elle le regarda un instant avec une expression perplexe. « C'est assez important. » a-t-elle enfin dit doucement.

« C'est pour un travail assez important que vous avez signé, » ai-je dit tout aussi tranquillement.

« C'est vrai, » accorda-t-elle.

Mon expression devait tout avoir dit parce qu'au moment où nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur main dans la main, le bourdonnement commença. J'escortais Isabella à l'estrade sur laquelle reposait mon trône et celui de ma mère. Bientôt, Isabella prendrait sa place et je savais que ma mère serait heureuse d'avoir une vie un peu plus privée. Elle ne faisait qu'attendre cela.

J'ai fait mon annonce avec un peu d'agitation et personne ne fut surpris. Sauf, peut-être, moi. J'avais enfin atteint mon objectif et je réalisais que, jusqu'à ce moment, je n'étais pas totalement sûr que je le ferais. Isabella allait me rendre fou. Je le savais.

Je ne pouvais pas en être plus heureux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prochain Chapitre : Isabella Outtake.<strong> _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, ou de compréhension. _

_A la prochaine. _

_Miss Kh._


	6. Isabella Outtake

_Auteur : LadyExcalibur2010_

_Traductrice : Miss Kh._

_Rating : M_

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à LadyExcalibur2010. Je ne fais que traduire._

_Bien. Je pourrais vous donner des tonnes de raisons de mon absence. Le manque de motivation ? Le manque de temps ? Mais aucune ne serait valable. Autant à mes yeux qu'à vos yeux, je pense. Donc, je vais pas m'épancher très longtemps sur ça. Juste dire que j'ai eu besoin de temps pour me relever et ré-apprendre à aimer les choses simples de la vie et que la fanfiction est et restera à jamais dans mes rêves. Alors au final, **je vous demande à tous pardon**. Et vous permets de me botter les fesses si je recommence. _

_Miss Kh. est à la recherche d'un(e) gentil(lle) (méchant(e)) bêta !_

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Outtake :<em>

POV Isabella.

« Donc … qu'est-ce qui vous déplaît chez mon fils ? » demanda la reine.

« Il est arrogant, » répondis-je immédiatement, car il l'était. Oui, il est beau et charmant. Mais était-il obligé d'être si sûr de lui ? Il était tellement injuste que les dieux aient donné à un homme un beau visage, une forme qui impose l'admiration, et une couronne pour avoir ses bénédictions. Comment une femme mortelle pouvait résister à une telle combinaison d'attractions mortelles ? Pourtant, je me devais d'essayer de trier mes sentiments avant d'accepter sa proposition. Son arrogance, cependant, allait être ma mort. Ou la sienne. Trahison ou pas, Edward était en train de repousser les limites de mon contrôle.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle hocha la tête. « Oui, eh bien … c'est un _homme_ », observa-t-elle avec un petit haussement comme si cela expliquait tout.

Ma mère soupira et confirma. « Par les dieux, Isabella, il y a des moments où je me demande comment votre père et vos frères peuvent monter à cheval sans que le poids de leur tête ou que leurs torses bombés ne les fassent tomber. »

J'eu un rire à cette image et j'essayais désespérément d'étouffer mon rire. Heureusement, la reine partagea un sourire complice avec ma mère, et je supposais que j'étais pardonnée.

La reine me tapota la main. « Si mon fils n'était pas le roi –»

« Mais il l'est », lui rappelais-je obstinément.

« _Si _il n'était pas le roi, » a-t-elle poursuivi patiemment. « Mais juste un jeune homme dont vos parents avaient choisi pour vous pendant votre voyage dans la cour, seriez-vous toujours contre l'épouser ? »

Je m'arrêtais, réalisant que la question était d'une importance vitale. J'avais été élevé pour être honnête, même quand la vérité pouvait nuire à ma cause. L'honnêteté et l'honneur nous avaient été martelés depuis le berceau. « Je ne sais pas, » ai-je finalement répondu aussi sincèrement que je le pouvais. Ma mère et la reine étaient assises un peu en avant, comme si elles sentaient qu'il y avait plus à ma réponse. « Probablement pas », ai-je finalement concédé.

Pour une quelconque raison, ma réponse permit aux deux femmes de sourire et de se détendre avec des expressions très béates sur leurs visages. « Merci d'être honnête avec moi, Isabella, » me dit la reine. « Maintenant, en dehors de l'arrogance évidente de mon fils, et je vous préviens dès maintenant que c'est une part de lui et que vous n'en serez jamais débarrasser, qu'est-ce qui vous arrête face à cette union ? C'est un mâle et il est enclin à de tels caprices, quoiqu'il le niera avec force si vous osez partager votre avis donc nous devrions mettre ça de côté pour le moment. »

J'ai dû sourire face à la contrariété de sa voix.

« Donc, à part le fait d'être un peu trop un mâle ainsi qu'être arrogant, qu'est-ce qui vous gêne chez mon fils ? » Sa voix était douce, invitante à la confidence.

J'étais perdue. Qu'_est_-ce qui m'opposé à cela ? Son hypothèse joyeuse que je tomberais en accord avec ses plans faisait partie de son arrogance de sorte que dans un intérêt d'équité, j'ai dû mettre cela de côté, bien que j'ai eu du mal à le faire. Son envie folle d'avoir un fils ? Encore une fois, je devais être juste. Il avait été honnête à ce sujet dès le début. Il était naturel qu'un homme veuille un fils pour hériter de ce qu'il laisse derrière lui. Même Emmett s'était vanté à travers le ranch que le premier enfant qu'eût Rosalie fut un garçon. Il aimait sa fille farouchement, mais vous pouviez voir la fierté et le soulagement quand il regardait le petit Royce. Il avait protégé sa ligné avec une nouvelle génération. Quel plus grand désir pouvait avoir un homme qui possédait un royaume à léguer et un peuple entier à protéger ? Non, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de vouloir un fils. C'était un désir naturel et il avait été ouvert sur cela. Je ne l'aurai pas cru s'il m'avait dit que cela l'importait peu d'avoir un fils, donc je pouvais difficilement lui enlever ce désir pour un autre.

J'ai essayé de regarder son comportement quand nous étions ensemble. Il ne m'a jamais humilié, et il n'avait pas été choqué que j'ai un esprit et que je préférais l'utiliser. Il encouragé des discussions animées sur de large variété de sujet. Oui, il m'a souvent énervé, mais je commençais à le soupçonnait de le faire exprès. Il était indéniablement galant et avait fait comprendre à toute la cour qu'il me poursuivait pour que je devienne sa femme et qu'il attendait d'eux qu'ils m'apportent le même respect. Il traitait ma famille avec la plus grande politesse, même quand ils agissent trop familièrement. Il n'a pas joué au roi, je l'avais vu travailler dur et je savais que la bougie brûlait sans fin dans ses bureaux privés, alors qu'il méditait sur les questions d'un royaume. Je ne pouvais que respecter sa révérence et son dévouement pour sa place. Il avait ouvert sa vaste bibliothèque pour moi, en m'offrant des morceaux de parchemin et des livres vieillis comme un agriculteur offrant un bouquet à la femme qu'il admire. Il m'avait offert le plus adorable des chiots qui a décimé le jardin de fleurs et avait personnellement arrangé les dégâts que le petit drôle avait faits avant que sa mère ne puisse le voir.

En vérité, il avait été juste et bon avec moi, même quand j'avais été la plus contraignante possible. Je l'avais poussé maintes et maintes fois, et pourtant, pas une fois il n'avait été méchant ou dur avec moi. En fait, quand j'étais dans mon pire état, il semblait être encore plus chevaleresque. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu tout simplement m'ordonner de l'épouser. Une menace sur ma famille aurait résolu le problème de mon refus de parler des vœux plus facilement et je soupçonnais qu'il savait. Au lieu de cela, il avait continué à me courtiser avec tout l'honneur qu'il pouvait montrer à une princesse royale. Jamais il ne m'avait fait sentir comme si j'étais indigne de lui.

Mes frères avaient insisté sur le fait que le roi avait plus à l'esprit que le simple fait d'avoir un héritier, ils ont insisté sur le fait qu'il me voulait comme une femme en dehors de la question d'avoir un fils. Emmett m'avait dit qu'il pensait que le roi était tombé amoureux de moi et que je pouvais l'avoir adorant à mes pieds si j'essayais au moins un petit peu. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir un homme adorant à mes pieds. Je serais heureuse d'en avoir un à mes côtés, profitant du partage que j'avais vu dans la vie de mes parents. Je savais que le mariage de mes parents était une anomalie, et que la plupart des couples mariés faisaient seulement les choses qu'ils étaient censés faire. Je voulais plus. Je savais qu'au lieu d'espérer me marier avec l'homme que j'aime, il valait mieux espérer _apprendre_ à l'aimer, comme mes parents ont appris à s'aimer.

Il ne m'aimait pas, mais je savais qu'il avait de l'affection pour moi. L'affection est une bonne base pour le mariage, mieux que ce que la plupart des couples donnent. L'affection pourrait facilement tourner en amour, si elle était entretenue et chérie.

« Dites-moi, mon enfant, » interrompu la reine mes pensées. « Que ressentez-vous à son sujet … _personnellement_ ? » Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire. N'avions-vous pas discuté de près de cette discussion ?

Ma mère vu ma confusion. « Ce que la reine veut dire est … sentez-vous votre sang bouillir ? » Le visage de la reine devient rouge, mais ma mère attendit simplement ma réponse. Elle restait toujours franche dans sa manière d'être que nous autre. Bien que je fusse innocente, je n'étais pas naïve. J'avais une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait entre un homme et une femme. Mes notions étaient un peu vague et quelques peu confus, mais au moins je n'étais pas complètement ignorante. J'en avais assez entendu dans les conversations de mes frères pour au moins être informé sur les bases.

Je pensais aux baisers d'Edward et la façon dont il pressait son corps contre le mien et je pouvais sentir sa réponse, même à travers les couches épaisses de ses vêtements. Je me rappelais avoir ressenti un coup de chaud et de froid mais aussi de fragilité quand sa main effleura le bas de ma poitrine. Mes seins semblaient se languir de lui, alors qu'une étrange et une engourdissante palpitation me rendis perplexe. Je voulais … quelque chose. Je savais qu'il pouvait me le donner, peu importe ce que c'était, mais cela m'effrayait aussi. Je désirais tant cette chose et lui aussi, même si je me demandais s'il voulait bien m'initier gentiment cette insaisissable « chose » qui m'intriguais.

« Comme votre mère a dit, fait-il …bouillir votre sang ? » demande avec hésitation la Reine. « Parce que si vous trouvez son toucher répugnant, faites le nous savoir. Nous le persuaderons de cesser cette poursuite. Maintenant que je sais qu'il est disposé au mariage, même avec quelqu'un de la cour, je suis sur que je pourrais lui trouver une femme convenable pour être son épouse. Je ne vous veux pas malheureuse, mon enfant, peu importe ce que peut en penser mon fils. » Elle me sourit tristement. « C'est une chose bien terrible que d'être forcé à se marier quand vous savez que ce n'est pas juste. »

Elle donnerait Edward à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pour une quelconque raison, je ressentis un poids sur mon estomac et ma main se crispa. Non. Absolument pas. Je fronçais les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ma réaction et les deux femmes me sourire largement comme si elles avaient bu trop de vin. « Non, je ne trouve pas son toucher révoltant. » Parfois, j'aurai aimé que ça le soit. Il y avait eu des moments où je regardais sa bouche et imaginais les choses les plus décadent, ces lèvres parfaites pressées sur des parties inavouables de mon corps, parties qui frissonnèrent en prenant consciences de mes pensées. Non, trouver Edward repoussant n'était pas la question.

« Souhaitez-vous une pause, mon enfant ? » demanda gentiment la Reine.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur a mère, qui hocha simplement la tête, me disant d'être honnête. « Votre Majesté, je veux ce que je vois dans le mariage de mes parents. Ils ont quelque chose de plus que de l'affection ou du respect. Ces choses-là sont agréable, certes, et certainement plus souhaitable à l'aversion ou bien la méfiance. » Je soupirais. « Et je sais que le mariage de mes parents était également un mariage arrangé, et que c'était seulement un heureux hasard qui l'a transformé en mariage d'amour. » Ma mère souri et me prit la main. « Ainsi je n'attends pas à ce que mon mari m'aime avant le mariage, je me plais à penser qu'avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions développer ces sentiment après, avec le temps et énormément de chance. »

« Vous pensez que vous ne pourriez pas aimer mon fils ? » murmura la Reine.

Je décidais d'échapper à cette question. « Je pense que la question est de savoir si votre fils pourrait _m_'aimer, Votre Majesté. »

La reine s'assit et soupira profondément. « Isabella, je crains que mon fils ne vivent sous certaines … désillusions. »

« Des désillusions ? » Le roi était fou ? Cela pouvait expliquait certaines choses.

« Eh bien, son père avait des idées bien définies à propos de l'amour, le mariage et le devoir. » expliqua la Reine. « Pour le moment, je pense qu'il est préférable de laisser mon fils au prise avec ses sentiments. Il n'a jamais été têtu. » Elle me lança un sourire. « Avec Edward, cela est bien meilleur de le laisser arriver à ses propres conclusions, le poussant gentiment quand il le faut. » Elle soutenu mon regard. « Ce temps n'est bien sur pas venu, mais je le dis en toute honnêteté et attention, Isabella … J'ai le sentiment que lorsque le jour viendra ou mon fils ne vous aimera pas juste parce qu'un mari se le doit, mais parce qu'il le ressentira vraiment. »

Cela me prit au dépourvu. « Vraiment ? » Il est vrai que c'était le désir le plus secret de mon cœur. Je voulais qu'il m'aime, qu'il aime Isabella, la femme et pas seulement la mère des enfants qu'il espérait tant avoir.

La Reine acquiesça. « Je vais vous dire quelque chose que peu de gens savent, Isabella, parce que je vous considère déjà comme ma fille et je souhaite que vous compreniez pourquoi Edward pense cela. » Une fois de plus, elle s'assit et poussa un petit soupire. « Quand je suis arrivée dans ce pays pour me marier avec Edward, le père de _votre_ Edward, il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. » L'expression de ma mère fut compatissante et elle tapota légèrement l'épaule de la reine. « Il ne pouvait pas l'épouser, un mariage avait déjà été arrangé pour elle et elle ne pouvait rien lui donner ce qu'il fallait pour le royaume. J'étais une cousine éloignée mais j'ai amené avec moi certains arrangements commerciaux dont on avait désespérément besoin à ce moment là. »

« Et vous, Votre Majesté, comment vous sentiez vous ? » demandais-je. Je ne pouvais imaginer la douleur d'être donné à un homme qui voulait quelqu'un d'autre.

Son sourire vacilla. « Moi aussi, j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, même si je n'ai jamais été assez audacieuse pour lui déclarer mes sentiments. Je savais qu'on ne nous aurait jamais permis de nous marier, nos statuts étaient trop différents et surtout, j'avais un rôle à jouer pour mon propre pays. Alors, j'ai épousé Edward en sachant qu'aucun de nous n'aimait l'autre. » Son visage était triste alors qu'elle fixait le feu. « C'était un assez bon mariage, je suppose. Edward était gentil. Il était fidèle, ce qui était plus que ce que je pouvais espérer. Nous avons eu notre fils, et même si nous voulions tous les deux d'autres enfants, Edward ne me l'a jamais reproché, même s'il aurait facilement pu le faire. » Ses yeux clignèrent une fois de plus. « Mais il nous manquait quelque chose et nous le savions. J'ai peur que mon Edward pense que les rois ne peuvent se permettre d'aimer, de part sa douloureuse expérience. Et que son fils soit convaincu de la même chose. »

Je m'assis plus profondément et pris une profonde inspiration. Tout cela avait plus de sens aujourd'hui. J'hochais la tête. « Je vois. » murmurai-je.

« Donc, ma chère, vous devez décider si vous aurez assez de patience pour amadouer Edward malgré ses fausses croyances, et lui montrer qu'un roi est juste un homme qui peut donner son cœur à une femme, » me dit la reine. « Il ne sera pas facile, et je suis sûre qu'il y aura des fois où vous seriez tenté de glisser un peu de poison dans le verre d'Edward. Mais je vous demande de résister à cette tentation, » ajouta la reine, une étincelle dans ses yeux. « Car je crois que si vous êtes assez forte et patiente, vous pourriez avoir le mariage de vos rêves. Je vous demande d'être suffisamment brave pour épouser mon fils … de l'aimer, comme vous le faites. »

Je restais bouche-bée face à elle. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de mes propres sentiments jusqu'à ce moment-là. « Je … Je … Vous pensez qu'il … ? »

Elle me prit la main. « Il ne le sait pas. Je pense qu'il souhaite votre cœur, même s'il ne reconnait pas lui-même ses propres désirs. Mais je pense qu'avec le temps, il va réaliser qu'il est le celui qui s'interdit d'avoir ce qu'il veut le plus seulement en suivant les paroles de son père. S'il vous plait … Je pense que vous êtes exactement ce dont mon fils a besoin. Je sais que vous êtes exactement la personne que je veux pour lui. Donc je vous le demande, en tant que mère d'Edward et non pas la reine, de considérer l'idée à vous marier avec lui. »

Elle se tut et je considérais ses mots. C'est vrai. Je l'aimais. Cette réalisation me fit mal. Et si Edward ne pouvait jamais m'aimer en retour ? Pourrais-je vivre avec ça, l'avoir si proche de moi mais assez loin pour me sentir blesser ? Mais et si je disais non ? Pourrais-je supporter l'idée de le voir marier à une autre ? Il y avait un grand risque peu importe la décision, mais je savais que je ne pourrais endurer l'idée de le perdre complètement, spécialement si je ne trouvais pas le courage de savoir si un jour il pourrait me donner son cœur. Un Swan ne recule jamais devant un défi et jamais je ne le ferais.

« Je vais l'épouser, » dis-je brusquement. « Mais je ne souhaite pas qu'il sache que je … que je l'aime. »

La reine me souria sereinement. « Bien sûre que non, ma chère. Une femme se doit d'avoir des secrets. »

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Prochain chapitre : The Secret of their Success<em>**

**_(Chapitre traduit, mais non corrigé.)_**

**_Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous. Et merci de votre visite. _**

_**Miss Kh**_.


	7. The Secret Of Their Success

_Autre : LadyExcalibur2010_

_Traductrice : Miss Kh._

_Rating : M_

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. L'histoire appartient à LadyExcalibur2010. Je ne fais que la traduire_

Après plus d'un an de disparition et d'abandon, me voici de retour avec la suite de la traduction. Encore une fois je n'ai aucune excuse (je préfère dire la vérité que mentir), si ce n'est le manque de motivation, d'envie, de passion (?). Malgré tout, l'envie commence à revenir petit à petit. J'ai par contre, besoin d'une personne me motivant au moins une fois par semaine afin de traduire la suite. Si vous êtes prêtes (prêts) à me supporter ma mauvaise humeur et moi et me dire "Bouge tes fesses, j'attends la suite de ton histoire, si tu traduis pas, je te mets un flingue sur la gueule et si tu arrêtes, je te tire dessus !" vous êtes les bienvenues dans ma vie de traductrice.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews pour le précédent chapitre. Désolée à ceux à qui ne je n'ai pas répondu.

Voilà, je ne vous fais pas plus patienter. Voici la suite (à moitié corrigé, bien sûr, une nouvelle fois.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 6 : The Secret of Their Success<em>

L'astrologue de la cour avait été consulté et il avait déclaré que le jour le plus propice pour notre mariage était dans six semaines. Ma mère et Lady Renée avaient immédiatement commencé frénétiquement commencé à planifier le mariage, alors que je ne pouvais que penser à quel point ses six semaines seraient longues avant de pouvoir faire Isabella mienne. Mon corps avait commencé une subtile rébellion contre moi, en réaction, et sans ma permission, à la proximité d'Isabella. Je savais que ça allait être six très, très longues semaines.

_**~Duty ~**_

Depuis que nos fiançailles avaient été annoncées, j'avais été autorisé à passer plus de temps avec Isabella. Pas tout seul, bien sûr, mais l'_illusion_ d'une vie privée était là. Ce soir-là, nous étions assis devant le feu. Je fus assez audacieux pour tenir sa main dans la mienne, même si ma mère nous regardait. Ma mère me lança un long regard avant de se retirer dans la chambre reliée à celle-ci tout en laissant la porte ouverte. Elle ne pouvait nous voir que si elle se lever et pencher la tête vers la gauche, mais je n'avais malgré tout pas la possibilité de faire tout ce que je désirais. Si tenir Isabella par la main était agréable, la pensée de la prendre dans mes bras l'était encore plus. Mais ma mère m'avait donné une longue leçon à propos de mes libertés avec Isabella. Tout ce que j'en retenais, finalement, était que cela était très semblable à la façon dont elle m'avait grondé quand j'avais chipé le bateau en bois d'un garçon quand j'avais cinq ans. « Gardez vos mains pour vous, » était ce que ma mère disait mais de manière plus raffinée.

Je savais que c'était le mieux à faire, mais ça m'irritait encore plus. J'étais le roi, après tout, et si je voulais passer une agréable soirée dans les bras d'une femme, eh bien, j'en avais le droit. Puis je regardais le visage d'Isabella et j'eus honte de moi. Isabella n'était pas une femme ordinaire. Elle ne tarderait pas à être ma femme, ma reine, et nous espérions la mère de mes enfants. Pour elle, je _pouvais_ avoir un semblant de contrôle.

Je serrais les dents et fis semblant de ne pas avoir envie de tirer Isabella sur mes genoux et de piller sa bouche. Au lieu de cela, je tenais vaillamment sa main et me mis à parler de tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit. « Comment étais-ce de grandir dans les terres sauvages du Nord ? » lui ai-je demandé, en caressant sa mince main. Elle avait de belles mains, avec de long doigt, et de fines paumes. Je pouvais presque les imaginer envelopper – je déglutis difficilement.

« C'était merveilleux » déclara Isabella et je pouvais entendre la joie dans sa voix.

Je levais les yeux vers elle, enchanté par sa beauté, ses beaux yeux noirs et la façon dont le feu jouait sur ses traits. « Dites-moi » dis-je.

« Toujours à donner des ordres, » taquina-t-elle, mais l'ensemble de son visage me montra qu'elle n'était pas vraiment mécontente. Elle aimait me taquiner doucement à propos de mes impérieuses manières. « Mes frères et moi faisons souvent des bêtises. » me confia – t –elle.

« Vous ? » La taquinais-je en retour. « Je pensais que les petites filles étaient calmes et obéissantes et passaient leurs journées penché sur des cerceaux de broderies et à apprendre des recettes de potions pour aider contre les douleurs d'estomac. »

« Certaines filles peut-être. » Répondit Isabella. « Mais je préférais grimper aux arbres avec mes frères. Heureusement mes parents étaient patients avec mon envie d'exploration. On m'a bien sûr appris les arts ménagers, mais ils ont fait en sorte que les autres parties de mon éducation ne soient pas négligées. Je partageais le tuteur des garçons. »

« Et _nos_ filles ? » Lui demandais-je d'un coup, réalisant brusquement que nous aurions à faire face à certaines décisions dans le futur si nous voulions que l'harmonie soit maintenue. « Voulez-vous qu'elles partagent les tuteurs de nos fils aussi ? »

« Eh bien, je suis agréablement surprise que vous ayez pensé au fait que nos enfants ne seront pas tous des mâles, » taquina-t-elle doucement. Puis elle soupira doucement. « Je veux qu'ils soient instruits de même que tout enfant, fille ou garçon, » répondit-elle simplement.

Je l'attirais vers mois, sachant que Mère me permettrait de m'en sortir avec ça au moins, et essayer d'ignorer la façon dont ses doux seins se moulaient contre moi. « Je peux voir que j'ai une femme avec des idées biens précises » lui dis-je en un murmure.

« Ce que vous avez, » reconnut elle avant que ma bouche ne se pose sur la sienne. Dieu, qu'elle était douce. J'approfondis le baiser, résistant à l'envie de la glisser sous mon corps. Je savais que si je faisais cela, je serais perdu. Je serais tenté de de me lever, claquer la porte, la verrouiller et déclarer que toutes personnes ouvrant la porte serait considéré comme traître. J'aurai voulu glisser la robe d'Isabella autour de sa taille et prendre mon temps pour explorer cette chair secrète qui allait être bientôt mienne.

Je sentis ses mains glissais jusqu'à mes épaules et l'entendis prendre une brusque inspiration. Je léchais ses lèvres et elle les ouvrit plus. Je laissais ma main glisser de sa taille jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine. Mes doigts se contractèrent, désirant prendre en coupe sa douceur. J'entendu ma mère se raclait la gorge. Putain, à quoi bon être roi si je ne pouvais faire ce que je voulais ?

Je posais mon front contre celui d'Isabella. « Je jure par les Dieux, Isabella, que vous me faites oublier mon honneur. »

Je me rassis, et m'éloignais d'elle – tant que je le pouvais encore.

_**~Duty ~**_

Ma mère et Lady Renne m'avait volé Isabella. Elles avaient parlé à propos de couturières, robes et arrangements, et même Isabella avait été aussi impuissante que je l'étais face à leurs efforts combinés. Ainsi presque aussitôt que j'avais eu une fiancée, je l'avais perdu, enfin façon de parler. En vérité, nous avions passé toute la journée et la soirée d'hier ensemble, ce qui n'avait pas atténué le désir que j'avais en compagnie d'Isabella. Je me laissais plutôt aller lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Les gardes n'avaient pas assez de courage pour l'ouvrir, surtout que je les avais entendus échanger des blagues salaces la vieille.

Charles Swan s'installa près de moi pendant que je continuais à regarder d'un air morose le feu de ma chambre. J'avais plutôt espérer passer la soirée avec Isabella dans mes bras, et commencer à l'introduire en douceur à l'art de l'amour. Elle serait vierge le jour où je l'épouserais, mais je ne voyais aucune raison de ne pas commencer nos explorations mutuelles.

Donc je boudais, mais royalement bien sûr, comme cela convenait à un homme de mon grade.

« Vous pourriez tout aussi bien vous résigner à n'avoir qu'un aperçu de votre épouse jusqu'au jour de votre mariage, » déclara Charles.

Je grognais en réponse à cela. Je n'avais pas fini de bouder.

Charles se mit à rire. « Les femmes n'aiment rien de plus que les mariages, Sire, et si vous ajoutez un roi et la fille d'un baron inconnu des frontières du Nord, l'excitation pourrait bien les amener à s'écrier. » Puis il souria. « Non pas qu'_Isabella _soit très enclin à se pâmer, Dieux merci. »

« Je ne sais pas, » maugréais-je. « Ils me l'ont volés. » Là. Je l'avais dit. J'avais conscience qu'un simple ordre de ma part me la ramènerait, mais cela ne me satisfaisait pas quelque part.

« Sire » commença-t-il.

Je soupirais. « Ah, et autre chose, Sir Charles. Je suis de plus en plus las d'entendre des Sirs avec de tels tons de voix. Si vous souhaitez me gronder, ayez au moins le respect de le faire en m'appelant par mon prénom, surtout quand nous sommes entre nous. Cela devient néfaste de vous entendre me fustiger comme si je n'étais qu'un petit garçon en couche-culotte tout en m'appelant Sir. Et par les Sept Colline, je vais épouser votre fille, cela me semble être maladroit de nous jeter des Sires et Majestés. »

« Comme vous voulez … Sire » ajouta Charles avec un sourire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de raisonner Charles Swan quand il était dans un tel état d'esprit. Je pouvais définitivement voir d'où Isabella tenait ses tendances contradictoires. « Est-ce qu'Isabella restera aussi têtue et indépendante qu'elle l'est maintenant ? »Devais-je demander.

« Ca empirera probablement » admit Charles. « Pour le moment elle est juste une petite fille. Mais donner lui quelques années, laissez la grandir avec talents et sagesse, et vous aurez une formidable reine entre vos mains. Je pense que cela sera positif pour votre royaume. Un fort leader est bénéfique, mais deux travaillant ensemble ? Je pense que notre nation est dans un rare moment de prospérité, Sire … Edward, si vous avez dans l'idée de l'écouter. » Puis il se mit à rire en me versant un verre de vin. « Bien sûr, je pense que ma fille va offrir un divertissement sans fin à vos courtisans également. Ils n'ont jamais dû voir une fille comme ma Bella avant. Je souhaite presque pouvoir rester ici pour profiter des festivités. »

« Avez-vous envoyé un message à Emmett ? » Ai-je demandé. Je tentais d'ignorer la réponse de mon corps face à ce que ces « festivités » pouvaient inclure. Moi, Isabella, un feu de cheminé, un grand lit …

« Par votre messager le plus rapide, » répondit Charles.

« Bien, le plus tôt nous les aurons ici, plus tôt nous pouvons nous marier. » Et dormir ensemble, pensais-je. Plusieurs fois.

~Duty ~

Je fus une fois de plus seul, mon épouse a été emmenée sous les rires des servantes et sous l'œil sévère et nos mères respectives. Renée et ma mère étaient devenues très proche et je ne savais pas si cela était bénéfique pour moi- ou le Baron Swan par la même occasion. Mais à moins de demander à ce que Lady Renée reparte à la frontière, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Je devais admettre que Lady Renée intimidait un peu l'homme en moi, mais le Roi Edward ne pouvait exprimer une telle hérésie.

Je buvais avec plaisir du vin et avait une bonne conversation avec le père d'Isabella, mais je pouvais sentir que l'homme avait quelque chose qui lui pesait sur l'esprit. Il devait chercher la meilleure façon de s'exprimer donc je le laissais venir à moi. Isabella était comme lui, souvent à m'en rendre malade d'inquiétude et de frustration jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par parler de ce qui la troublait. Habituellement, c'était à propos d'une petite chose insignifiante que j'étais tenté de la secouer pour m'effrayer aussi facilement. Au lieu de cela, je l'apaisais avec des mots tendres et des baisers. J'avais découvert que l'idée de devenir un époux avait donné une nouvelle dimension à mes sentiments et mes interactions avec Isabella. Je ne savais pas si j'aimais ça.

Finalement Charles me regarda et me dit « Sire, je tenais à vous donner le secret de réussite de reproduction des enfants Swan. » Sur ce, il me tendit un parchemin plié en petit carré. Je le pris impatient. Peut-être que ma femme aurait à faire face au Nord tandis que je –

Je m'arrêtais. Et regardais. Puis lu. Pour rire. « C'est une belle plaisanterie, Sire Charles, mais cela n'est rien d'autre qu'une recette de potion. » Je grognais. « Si votre goutte vous dérange, ma mère a de fines potions à offrir. »

« Oui, c'est une potion. » Répondit solennellement Charles. « Mais … celle-ci est pour s'assurer le bien des enfants et le maintien de la santé de votre femme. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » je levais le parchemin.

Il soupira et frotta son visage. « Sire, combien de fois avons-nous entendu parler de ces filles mortes en mettant leur enfant au monde ? »

Trop souvent, voulais-je répondre. Pourtant, là, j'étais prêt à risquer la vie de sa fille pour avoir un héritier. « Année après année, une femme est amenée à mettre au monde, seulement pour s'affaiblir dans l'effort. En fin de compte, elle perd sa vie dans cette poursuite, entrainant bien souvent l'enfant avec elle. La cupidité des hommes pour l'obtention d'un héritier tue lentement physiquement et moralement une femme dans cet effort à fournir. »

« C'est trop souvent le cas, » convenais-je. Je devrais considérer cela en faisant mes plans. Je devais bien trouver une solution de n'importe quelles sortes. Je ne voulais pas risquer la vie d'Isabella à cause d'un enfant.

« C'est ce qui se passe quand une femme n'a pas le temps de récupérer entre les grossesses » déclara Charles avec ferveur. « Ceci » il montre le parchemin. « Ceci est une recette pour empêcher la conception d'un enfant afin que nos femmes est le temps de retrouver leur santé entre les grossesses. Vous pensez que c'est une coïncidence que mes enfants aient entre trois et quatre ans d'intervalle ou que ma femme soit en bonne santé et heureuse ? »

Je m'arrêtais. J'avais pris en considération la santé de ma femme et m'étais résigner au fait que pendant un long moment je me refuserais de partager sa couche ou de répandre ma semence sur son doux ventre. Aucunes de ces options ne me tentaient beaucoup, mais pas plus que l'idée de voir Isabella mourir en donnant naissance, ou de devenir vieille et usé avant l'heure. Etant son mari, c'était à moi de préserver sa santé de ces tragédies. Et ce que je tenais dans ma main pouvait représenter un autre moyen que j'en tremblais d'espoir. « Vraiment ? »

Charles acquiesça, souriant légèrement, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir que je ne jacasserais pas de bêtises à propos d'interférer avec la volonté des dieux. « Ma mère a donné la recette à Renée tel qu'elle lui a été transmisse par ma grand-mère. Ma femme a donné la recette à Isabella, qui a solennellement promis de ne pas l'utiliser avant la naissance de votre premier enfant. Ensemble, vous déciderez quand il sera temps d'avoir un deuxième enfant, ainsi de suite. Sire, croyez moi quand je vous dis que cela améliorera votre chances d'avoir votre enfant en bonne santé … et votre femme. Donner du temps à une femme de récupérer entre les grossesses est non seulement utile pour avoir un enfant en bonne santé, mais aussi la chose la plus aimable à faire. »

« Je vous crois, Sir Charles, et j'en suis reconnaissant » lui ai-je dis. « Et Isabella est d'accord ? »

« Elle l'est Sire, » répondit Charles.

« Alors je vous remercier, monsieur, et je vous donne ma parole de faire usage de cette potion afin que notre fille puisse, comme sa mère, être en bonne santé et heureuse. »

« La potion prend un cycle de lune pour empêcher la conception donc vous devriez faire attention à éviter … la fécondation d'un enfant d'une autre manière. » Il bougea inconfortablement. Moi aussi. « Et il semble fonctionner un autre cycle de lune après qu'une femme cesse de le prendre, donc soyez patient, » avertit-il.

« Je serai patient, » lui ai-je promis, et tout à coup, je ne parlais pas seulement de concevoir un enfant. Je lui disais que je serais un mari patient avec son unique fille.

« Nous verrons bien, » répondit Charles « nous verrons bien. »

Charles hocha la tête, se racla la gorge et je savais que nous nous comprenions. Puis il souria. « Oh, et … Edward ? Je n'ai pas la goutte. » Il grogna bruyamment, comme si l'insulte était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

_**~Duty ~**_

Emmett et sa femme étaient arrivées, avec leurs jumeaux. J'avais entendu, même si bien sûr, je ne me livrais pas aux commérages, que Rosalie avait totalement refusé de laisser les petits derrières et était restée avec eux et les fournitures dans un petit wagon derrière avec une nourrice. Elle avait refusé de se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett permette à tous de les accompagner à la cour pour le mariage.

Rosalie Swan était une grande femme exceptionnellement belle pour un homme aimant les blondes. J'avais toujours pensé aimer les cheveux blonds, mais j'avais découvert le contraire. Je pensais qu'Isabella avait surestimé son attraction pour la femme de son frère, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Juste après l'arrivée de Rosalie, elle et Isabella avait disparu avec les jumeaux. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil aux deux enfants en bonne santé et potelés, et avait été brièvement présenté un peu à Royce et Anna. Les enfants m'avaient sourient et avaient tenté de saisir ma tunique avec leurs petits doigts graisseux. Ensuite, ils avaient disparus, de même de leur tante.

Une fois de plus, mon épouse m'avait été arrachée des mains. Je commençais à me lasser de cet état des choses et, enfin, la nuit avant le mariage, je décidais que j'en avais assez. La cour était bondée et ceux qui avaient la moindre relation avec nous était arrivé à la capitale pour l'occasion. Nous avions été honorés, célébré et fêté jusqu'à ce que je me sente devenir fou.

Alors que le dîner était en plein essor, je tirai sur la main d'Isabella et l'emmenait dans les jardins. J'avais choisi un endroit isolé et avait ordonné à mes gardes d'avertir que toutes personnes qui osé nous troubler, allait se retrouver face à une exécution. Ou au moins à être houspillée de manière très sévère et royale.

Isabella rigola alors que je la tirais derrière un arbre. « Combien de verre de vin avez-vous bu ? » Demandais-je, profitant de la couleur de ses joues et la sensation de son corps pressée contre le mien.

« Je ne sais plus, » avoua-t-elle, puis se mit à rire. De sa propre initiative, elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou. « Vos yeux sont très verts, Sire. »

Je me devais de sourire face à ses légères paroles.

« Cela est gentil de votre part de le remarquer, mais s'il vous plait, je pensais vous avoir déjà dit de m'appeler Edward, » murmurais-je. Je rendais grâce à la mode actuelle qui permettait à d'élégantes robes de mouler parfaitement les courbes féminines.

« Je vais vous appeler Edward, »promit-elle. Puis elle m'embrassa très légèrement. « Demain. »

« Demain ? » demandais-je, nos lèvres se touchant à peine.

« Quand vous serez mon mari, » dit-elle timidement, et commença à se détacher. Je ris et la tirais vers moi.

« Oh non, vous ne vous en tirerez pas facilement, Isabella. » J'embrassais son front, puis sa joue et finalement le bout de son nez. « Je suis le roi et je veux passer du temps seul avec mon épouse. »

« Vous êtes tellement arrogant, » m'informa-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

« Comme on me l'a souvent dit, » admis-je. Je laissais mes mains dériver dans son dos et fus brusquement amusée à la pensée de mes mains tenant ses fesses en coupe et tirais ses hanches vers les miennes.

Mon bon sens prévalu au dernier moment et je poussais un soupir de regret. Demain soir, me rappelais-je.

« Je suppose que vous étiez un enfant gâté, » murmura Isabella. « Ayant toujours ce qu'il veut. »

« Oui, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, » lui dis-je.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent « Vous avez toujours eu ce que vous voulez, ça a juste pris plus de temps que prévu. »

« Trop longtemps, » lui ai-je dis. « Je suis fou de vous, Isabella. » Je frottais mon nez contre sa gorge et je souhaitais bouger la robe de son épaule de façon à pouvoir continuer mon exploration.

Elle se recula loin de moi avec une expression prudente. « Fou d'héritier, peut-être. »

Je secouais la tête. « Cela a commencé de cette façon, je l'avoue. Mais maintenant ? Oh Isabella, la pensée d'enlever votre robe et gouter votre chair sucré me rend fou. »

Son respiration accéléra et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer comment elle serait dans notre lit quand je sucerais avec passion ses seins. « Vous voulez toujours des fils, cependant. »

Je pouvais voir que je devais la rassurer sur certaines choses, et, j'étais plus que disposé à le faire. « Oui, je suis un roi et un homme donc il est naturel que je veuille des fils. Mais je vous veux Isabella, je veux votre corps autant que je veux des fils… Je veux partager ma vie avec vous. Je veux que vous soyez heureuse et en bonne santé et que vous ayez tout ce que votre cœur désire. »

Je laissais mes lèvres dériver vers son oreille que je mordillais. « Je mettrais mon royaume à vos mince pieds si c'est ce que votre cœur désire. »

« Ce que je veux est quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple, mais bien plus précieux, » murmura-t-elle.

« Est-ce l'amour ? » J'étais curieux car Isabella demandait après si peu. Elle était très frustrante par moment. J'avais tant de chose à lui donner, mais toutes mes possessions la laissaient froide.

« Peu importe, Sire, » répondit-elle. « Je vous le dirai quand le moment sera venu. »

Je la regardais et je sus immédiatement qu'elle ne dirai plus rien. « Très bien, » concédais-je. « Quand vous serez prête. »

« Pour l'instant, je voudrais pratiquer, » avoua timidement Isabella.

« Pratiquer quoi ? »

Elle regarda autour de nous comme si des courtisans nous regarder. « Embrasser. » Dit-elle enfin avec un air fautif. « Demain, nous devons nous embrasser devant tout le monde et je suis un peu inquiète au sujet de cette affaire. »

J'avais envie de rire, mais je voyais à quel point elle était absolument sérieuse. « Je pense qu'un peu de pratique peu arrangé ça. »

Je baissais ma bouche vers la sienne et appuyais légèrement sur ses lèvres. « Ceci … Ceci est un baiser public. » Elle avait plutôt l'air mécontente alors je posais une nouvelle fois ma bouche sur la sienne. Je glissais ma langue entre ses lèvres, touchais la sienne pour l'entendre gémir. Avant que je ne puisse mesurer les conséquences, mes mais l'avaient étreint et mes hanches bougeaient contre les siennes, appuyant mon pénis contre elle. Elle sursauta et tenta de se dégager en se tortillant.

« Oh, mon doux petit amour, » grognais-je. « S'il vous plait… juste ne bougez pas pendant un moment. Je ne serais pas capable de le supporter si vous bougez. »

Elle ne bougea plus, ce qui me sauva. Je posais mon front contre le sien. « Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que le mariage soit demain, » lui ai-je dit.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Prochain chapitre : Wed and Bedded<em>**

_Voilà pour la suite. _

_Je re-informe de mon offre : Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui me "harcele" pour me motiver à traduire la suite. (Pas trop non plus ^^)_

_Miss Kh. _


End file.
